Más Fuertes que el Olimpo
by Blackgirl-Marauder
Summary: Un nuevo año comienza y los Merodeadores y las chicas deberan enfrentarlo, ¿pero cómo acabará esta vez? pasen y averíguenlo! capítulos cortos para los que andan sin tiempo
1. Reencuentros y Bienvenida

_Este es mi primer fic, al que debí publicar entero de una porque creí que no tendría más internet en mi casa. Pero luego si pude seguir teniendo internet y entonces creo que este fic de los merodeadores, a pesar de no ser la gran cosa merece una segunda oportunidad porque creo que la falta de promoción ha hecho que quede archivado sin casi ser leído. De todos modos recibió cuatro reviews que voy a publicar, porque no em gustaría que queden en el olvido. _

_Espero sus opiniones, son capítulos cortos para que sea de facil lectura y que a pesar de estar apurados puedan leerlo y disfrutarlo igual. _

_Besos!_

_Annie_

_

* * *

_

-Capítulo uno- 

"_**Reencuentros y Bienvenida"**_

Una tormenta infernal reinaba en Londres. Raro, muy raro… todavía no empezaba el otoño, y una especie de diluvio universal daba comienzo al mes de septiembre.

Eran las nueve de la mañana y Lily ya estaba lista para partir. Su último año en Hogwarts comenzaría ese mismo día, en tan sólo dos horas, cuando partiera el expreso.

No pudo dejar de pensar en todo lo vivido en ese mundo secreto, que se escondía, para los muggles, debajo de un letrero que decía: "terreno peligroso".

Como iba ella a saber, que aquella carta tan sencilla, escrita en lo que parecía un papel viejo, sería el trasladador que la llevaría a su felicidad.

Agradecimiento, eso era lo que sentía. Agradecimiento a todos los profesores que le habían enseñado las cosas más extraordinarias que uno pudiese imaginar, a sus amigas que habían estado desde el principio brindándole su apoyo incondicional, una sonrisa cuando la necesitaba y siendo sus confidentes cuando quería hablar, o insultar a Potter por supuesto. Rosary Baker y Meredith Gardien.

Y a su papá y su mamá que la habían dejado ir, aun sin saber nada de ese colegio, y también por haber aceptado lo que era. Una excelente bruja. No como su hermana, Petunia, que se había encargado de hacerla sentir como un monstruo durante todos estos años. Pero no tenía tiempo de ponerse melancólica, era hora de irse, una premio anual no podía llegar tarde.

- ¡¡¡Liliane Evans¿A dónde crees que vas?- Le gritó Rosary como una loca en la estación. Es que se le había mojado su hermoso pelo largo y rubio (que de tan rubio parecía blanco) al que le había añadido ese verano unas mechas fuxias, que le quedaban muy bien, y su flequillo estaba un tanto rebelde por la humedad que había. Si existía una cosa que a Ro le ponía de mal humor, era tener desprolijo el pelo.

- Cálmate loca que le vas a dar un infarto- Meredith venía por detrás, con su eterna calma. No importaba en que situación se encontraran, ella siempre estaba tranquila y eso sacaba de sus cabales a Ro, entonces Lily tenía que interponerse para que ninguna de las dos provocara un papelón.

- Y aquí vamos de vuelta. ¿Es que no piensan madurar? Ro te recuerdo que ya estás grandecita para sacar la lengua y tu Meredith deja de reírte si no quieres que te cierre la boca con un cierre igualito al de tu túnica.

- No serías capaz de eso amiga ¿o si?- La cara de Lily lo dejó en claro así que decidieron buscar un vagón y sentarse a hablar de sus respectivas vacaciones.

Cuando se dirigían al último vagón, se encontraron con las idiotas del club "Merodeadoras girls", o "Meroestúpidas abejas metidas y huecas" como las llamaban las chicas, cariñosamente claro. ¡Es que eran tan insoportables! Todo el tiempo detrás de los creídos de los Merodeadores, que se paseaban por todo Hogwarts creyéndose dioses del olimpo, sólo por ser buenos alumnos e integrantes del equipo de quiditch de Gryffindor.

Eran tan idotas esas chicas y tan malvadas. Eran una verdadera basura, que no sabían hacer otra cosa que combinar su ropa y desmerecer a los demás.

Fue justo en ese momento cuando Rosary pudo descargar libremente su bronca, es que lo que de seguro no le faltaba a esta chica era carácter.

- Nenita¡te quitas de mi camino ahora! – Mary era la líder del grupo de las tontas. Y siempre le hablaba así a los demás. Se creía una Reina, y por supuesto que para las chicas lo era¡era una horrible abeja Reina!

- Me quito si quiero ¿y sabes una cosa¡No quiero! – Gritó Ro.

- Ya la escuchaste asquerosa. ¡Córrete!

-Tu cállate Nina que nadie te dio vela en este entierro. No vamos a corrernos.- Dijo con total tranquilidad Meredith.

- ¡Se corren y ya!- Exclamó susan, la tercera meroestúpida-

- Si no nos dejan en paz ahora mismo les descontaré 100 puntos a cada una y lo digo en serio- Hasta el momento Lily no había hablado pero creía que era hora de hacerlo. Las meroestúpidas empezaron a llorar y a gritar como bebés y ni Lily, ni Ro y mucho menos Meredith sabían el por qué.

Fue entonces cuando una potente vos de hombre las hizo darse vuelta y encontrarse con el motivo de los sollozos.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí¿Qué les hicieron?- Una trampa, eso eran los falsos llantos, una horrible e indignante trampa.

- Creo que Cornamenta acaba de preguntarles que ha pasado- Esta vez fue Sirius Black el que habló. Mientras tanto Remus Lupin se encargaba de calmar a las idiotas. Y miraba algo contrariado la situación.

- Nada Potter. Nosotras no le hicimos nada. Y a ti no te debemos explicaciones.

- Lily tiene razón-dijo Ro tratando de calmarse- Y nos vamos. No sea cosa, que respirar el mismo aire que ustedes, nos lastime nuestras tan preciadas neuronas.

- Basta de sarcasmo Baker, y de aquí no se van hasta que no nos expliquen que pasó.

- Meredith puedes calmar a Rosary porque creo que va a matar a Canuto- Dijo Remus tratando de calmar los ánimos- Lily, James debemos irnos al vagón de prefectos.

- Tienes razón Remus. Chicas…- dijo dirigiéndose a sus amigas- luego me doy una vuelta por allí así hablamos.

- Te esperamos Lily- dijo Meredith que sujetaba a Ro por ambos Brazos y se alejaron mientras Rosary maldecía en vos baja y decía algo como "bonita forma de empezar el año".

Los Merodeadores no volvieron a cruzar palabra con las chicas. Por suerte para el resto del colegio, que ya temían que empezaran con sus guerras campales antes de pisar el mármol del suelo de Hogwarts.

Llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade, y bajaron del expreso en medio de truenos, rayos y una cortina de agua. Saludaron a Hagrid rápidamente, mientras él guiaba a los de primero hacia los barcos y ellos se dirigieron a los carruajes que los llevarían hasta el castillo.

Así dieron Comienzo a un nuevo y último año de estudios de la magia. Con un espectacular banquete como sólo los elfos podían preparar. Entre risas y aplausos y saludos de bienvenida a los nuevos integrantes de las casas.

Listos para empezar al día siguiente con las clases, luego por supuesto, de una tranquila noche de sueño en sus mullidas camas.

* * *

Dejen Reviews please! 


	2. De Risas y Bromas

_Les aclaro que es un fic de capítulos cortos para que sea de rápida lectura. Fue mi primer fic y lo publico ahora porque me parece que se merece una oportunidad._

_A los que lo lean mil gracias :)_

_Annie_

_

* * *

_

-Capítulo dos- 

"_**De risas y Bromas"**_

Una nena de tan solo unos seis años, jugaba en la plaza cercana a su casa. Su cabello rojizo se entrelazaba con el viento, mientras ella se balanceaba en la hamaca. De pronto sus grandes ojos verdes se fijaron en un perrito que vagaba por ahí. Corrió para alcanzarlo, quería acariciarlo. Ese día se sentía sola…

De repente un auto apareció por la esquina y… no pudo reaccionar, se quedó allí parada, temiendo lo peor, sus piernas paralizadas, sus ojos cerrados. Fue entonces cuando sintió una mano suave pero fuerte, que la sujetó y un abrazó que la tiró al piso.

El auto pasó de largo, ella aún no abría sus ojos.

- Princesita, estoy aquí. – la voz de un nene la llamó. Abrió sus ojos, ambos se incorporaron y ella no pudo hacer más que llorar, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del chico, La había salvado de la muerte. Él la abrazó más fuerte haciéndola sentir segura.

Una chica un poco más grande que ella la sacó de los brazos del nene y sin tiempo a nada tuvo que irse. Jamás olvidaría ese pelo alborotado y esos ojos almendra cubiertos por gafas.

Eran las seis de la mañana y todo volvía a la normalidad. Debía levantarse, bañarse e ir al gran comedor para desayunar. A partir de ahí, el séptimo y último año de estudios de Lily daba su comienzo.

Pero aún no quería abrir sus ojos. Quería disfrutar un poco más de su primera mañana.

-¡¡¡¡ Liliane Evans levántate¡¡Eres premio anual!!- La no tan dulce vos de Ro, sacó de su ensueño a Lily.

Es que Rosary, no era fanática de levantarse temprano, pero si era muy ansiosa y quería que todos supieran que SU amiga era premio anual, deseaba ver la cara de Sirius que siempre se agrandaba de todo. Ese año sería la guerra.

- Ya voy… ¿quieres calmarte?-Lily se levantó y se fue directo al baño. Nada mejor que una buena ducha para empezar la mañana.

- No puede calmarse- Meredith, que estaba buscando sus medias, miraba condescendiente a Rosary.

- ¡Vamos chicas! Es nuestro último año, estoy ansiosa por hacerle una buena broma a Black- Comentó ro con un brillo pícaro en los ojos.

- AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

- Lily ¿estás bien?- Meredith corría con sus medias a medio calzar hacia el baño, mientras que Ro insultaba a Black. Siempre que algo pasaba insultaba a Black.

- ¡¡Arañaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!!!!!!!-El grito desesperado de la pelirroja se escuchó en toda la torre Gryffindor-POTTER VOY A MATARTEEEEEEE- Meredith hizo un simple hechizo que acabó con la broma de los Merodeadores, Un torrente de arañas que salían de la ducha. Fue entonces que escuchó otro grito, que parecía que iba a romper las ventanas de todo Hogwarts.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Black Morirás¡Como que me llamo Rosary Ann Baker que morirás!

- ¿Y a ti qué te han hecho? Preguntó Lily, mientras se vestía e intentaba calmarse-

- Esto. Dijo Ro saliendo del baño- Su pelo estaba verde- Se suponía que era mi shampoo- Meredith también arregló eso y luego intentó calmar a las otras dos, pero fue imposible.

Mientras tanto, en la sala común cuatro chicos se mataban de la risa. Sirius, James, Remus (que no pudo evitarlo) y Peter, que recién había llegado al colegio porque había perdido el tren.

Un sin fin de palabrotas y hechizos y cosas arrojadas dio comienzo a la primera batalla campal del año, que fue interrumpida por una estridente carcajada.

- ¡Remus Lupin!- La voz de Meredith llegó desde la habitación de las chicas con un dejo de diversión claramente notable.

- ¡Eres demasiado gracioso!- Remus le sonrió y le contestó muy elegantemente, como era su costumbre, aunque en ese momento estaba algo despeinado y colorado de tanto hechizo que había esquivado.

- Me alegro de que te haya gustado. No hay nada mejor que unas buenas plumas haciéndote cosquillas en los pies.

Ro y Lily se quedaron sorprendidas, ambas con el pelo revuelto, las mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración entre cortada por la reciente batalla de la que habían formado parte.

- Y ustedes dos-dijo Meredith a sus amigas- Derechito a sus cuartos a prepararse para el desayuno¡AHORA! – gritó y nadie se atrevió a protestar, Boni, como la apodaron cariñosamente sus padres, era muy tranquila, pero no convenía hacerla enojar.

Más tarde en el gran comedor, Macgonagall repartió los horarios. Dos horas de Pociones y dos horas y media de defensa contra las artes oscuras con los Slyterings. No era justo.

- Moony¿tienes horas libres?- Sirius y James, cursaban todas las materias juntos, pero Remus había cambiado Aritmancia por Runas Antiguas, clase que compartía con Meredith y Cuidado de criaturas mágicas por Estudios muggles que compartía con Rosary, por eso era el único Merodeador que se llevaba bien con las chicas.

- Después del almuerzo tengo una Canuto.

- ¡Que bueno! Nosotros también, podremos idear una buena broma para las serpientes.

- Si, pero que sea muy buena. Hay que dejarles un buen recuerdo nuestro, no se olviden que este es nuestro último año-Declaró James, con una gran sonrisa, que derretía a más de una chica. Y luego se fueron a su clase de Pociones Con Slughorn.

- Señorita Evans¿Qué ingrediente le falta a la receta de la poción Amortenia, que escribió el alumno Pettigrew para que esté perfecta?

- Nervios de corazón de dragón profesor Slughorn- Justo cuando el profesor iba a felicitar a Lily, algo estalló encima de la cabeza de Snape, haciendo que este comenzara a escupir una especie de goma, de color rojo, que al intentar despedirla creaba globos que explotaban en forma de corazón.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas, es que quejiqus (como lo apodaban los merodeadores) no era muy querido en Hogwarts. Lily, no esbozó siquiera una sonrisa, aunque se moría de ganas de hacerlo. Ella sabía que eso era producto de los Meroestúpidos, por lo que les dirigió una mirada ofendida y recelosa.

- Tranquilos- el profesor intentó calmar la clase mientras arreglaba esa tan graciosa broma. Pero Snape, se levantó ofuscado de su asiento al ver al profesor reírse y se dirigió hacia la enfermería.

- Sin duda ha sido una broma muy graciosa, pero no esta permitido usar ese tipo de pociones en las clases, Pueden retirarse,

Los alumnos no esperaron mucho para salir. Y James corrió detrás de Lily, que al darse cuenta, caminó más rápido aún. Pero no por nada el merodeador era el capitán del equipo de quiditch de Gryffindor.

- ¡Lily! Espera por favor.- Le dijo James interponiéndose entre Lily y Meredith que seguía riéndose por la broma a Severus.

- No tengo tiempo Potter, vete con los idiotas de tus amiguitos y déjame en paz.- La pelirroja estaba que volaba de la furia. No le gustaba que James fuera tan presumido.

- Siempre tan amable-dijo James esbozando una sonrisa de propaganda de dentífricos que volvía locas hasta las profesoras.

- Y tu siempre tan molesto, córrete y piérdete con alguna de tus muñecas- estaba enojada, pero por alguna extraña razón que prefería olvidar, estaba dolida. Algo raro le estaba pasando pero no quería tener en claro que era.

Luego, todos los alumnos dejaron su última clase y se dirigieron al gran salón para almorzar, era necesario reponer energías.

- Black, deja algo de papas para los demás, que también tenemos hambre- Le dijo Rosary. Sirius era muy educado, pero cuando de comida se trataba, nada le importaba, así que siguió comiendo y sin darle demasiada importancia le contestó altanero.

- Pídele a los elfos que te cocinen, estas papas son mías. Y ahí comenzó otra gran pelea, es que Rosary al igual que Black, adoraba la comida y sobre todo las papas. Nadie se las quitaría tan fácilmente, así que con un accacio consiguió las papas y Canuto la persiguió por todo el comedor para robárselas.

- Estos dos no cambian más- dijo Remus que hablaba con Meredith y ella acotó algo que todos pensaban.

- Creo que si siguen así acabarán casándose y Dios bendiga a sus pobres hijos, que tendrán que padecer sus peleas de niños. –comentario que hizo reír a más de uno.

Pero Liliane estaba perdida en su mundo. Revolvía su puré sin ánimo de comerlo, y se restregaba sus ojos intentando borrar unas lágrimas de angustia reprimidas, que nadie logró ver, a excepción de Cornamenta, quien nunca le sacaba el ojo de encima a la pelirroja.

- Lily ¿te pasa algo? Estás un poco triste.- James la miraba preocupado, es que su princesita de ojos verdes podía estar contenta, enojada, cansada e incluso enferma (era alérgica a unas plantas que despedían una pelusa blanca en invierno) pero nunca triste.

- No James, no me pasa nada- Eso ya era grave. Le había llamado James en lugar de Potter y su voz estaba entrecortada. En su afán de esconder su llanto, se levantó del asiento y salió prácticamente corriendo para su habitación.

En ese momento, Ro dejó de pelear con Black, y Meredith siguió a Lily por las puertas del Gran Salón. James intentó seguirla, pero Remus lo retuvo.

- Lunático ¿qué haces? Lily esta mal, quiero saber que le pasa- Cornamenta estaba confundido, no sabia que quería su amigo, y justo en ese momento que no era para nada oportuno.

- Por eso mismo James, esta mal, déjala tranquila, habla con ella más tarde, es más que evidente que ahora no quiere compañía, de no ser así se hubiera quedado. – Sirius, que ya había dejado de pelear con Rosary intervino:

- Tiene razón Cornamenta, mejor organizamos algo para la cena que la haga reír. ¿Qué tal una buena broma a Malfoy¿Qué me dices?

- ¿Qué tienes en mente?- Esa fue la respuesta de James, que en seguida se fue con Canuto y Remus (este último luego de rendirse, ya que había intentado convencerlos de que no era buena idea), Peter estaba muy a gusto con una alumna de quinto que le explicaba algo de encantamientos (la chica era muy inteligente, y estaba algo avanzada en la materia)

A la noche, durante la cena, Malfoy empezó a cantar una canción muggle que nadie conocía, pero que decía algo como: "Cuando calienta el sol, aquí en la playa, siento tu cuerpo vibrar cerca de mi…" bailando al ritmo de la música, parado en la mesa, Broma de ciertos chicos de Gryffindor, que ya todos conocemos, que hizo reír hasta a Lily que seguía algo deprimida.

James sonrió, meta cumplida.

* * *

Me encantaría recibir reviews de su parte, esta bueno saber que piensan :) 


	3. En la Noche

_Bueno nadie lee la historia ( eso em pone triste pero la voy a seguir publicando, por ahí si haya gente que la lea pero se abstiene de dejar review (_

_por favor dejen reviews sino me cuesta mucho seguir publicnadolo S_

_Annie_

_

* * *

_

-Capítulo tres- 

"_**En la noche"**_

Era sábado por la mañana y los chicos de séptimo tenían un montón de tarea. Es que a pesar de que recién terminaban su primera semana, los profesores estaban muy exigentes. Los exámenes del último año eran muy importantes, por eso los exigían tanto.

Era quizá uno de los últimos sábados soleados y Rosary estaba insoportable. Es que tanto Meredith como Lily estaban haciendo sus deberes y ella quería ir al lago a disfrutar del sol.

- Boni… ¿vamos al lago¡Es que el día está re lindo!

- No Ro, hagamos antes la tarea y después vamos.

- ¿Lily?

- No. Tengo un montón de tarea de encantamientos, defensa y pociones. Y no te olvides del mapa para astronomía.

- ¡Que par de amargas! Cuando terminen de hacer todo eso ya habrá oscurecido y no podré disfrutar del sol.

- Pero Ro… Si te apuras puede que hagamos a tiempo.

- No, no haremos a tiempo y yo me quedaré sin mi sol.

- Esta bien hagamos un trato.

- ¡Esa es mi Lily! –dijo sonriente Ro.

- Vamos un rato al lago, pero a las cinco tenemos que estar acá sentaditas haciendo la tarea ¿hecho?

- ¡Hecho mi Llilita! –exclamó Ro que ahora miraba con cara de angelito a Boni.

- ¡Hecho amiga! – Boni cerró su libro y bajó con las otras dos.

Llegaron al lago y se sentaron en el pasto disfrutando del cálido sol. Ro les prohibió que durante ese rato hablaran de las clases. Entonces se pusieron a planear una magnífica broma para los "meroestúpidos".

- ¿Qué tal si les ponemos polvo picante en las sábanas eh?

- No Rosary, eso es muy común¡hay que hacerles algo gracioso!- dijo Meredith con una sonrisa, que reclamaba una divertida venganza.

- Tienes Razón Boni… debemos pensarlo bien…

- Si, tiene que ser una broma a lo grande.

- Para eso necesitaremos tu ayuda Lily- Meredith observó que la pelirroja estaba con la mirada perdida.

- ¿Lily?

- ¿Qué?- contestó.

- ¿te pasa algo amiga?- Rosary la miraba extrañada.

- No¿por qué lo preguntas?

- ¿Pues porque no nos estás escuchando quizás?

- ¿O porque tienes la mirada perdida y tu mente está sentada en la luna?-prosiguió Meredith.

- No chicas, no me pasa nada. Es sólo que estaba pensando en mis deberes de runas…

- ¡NO CURSAS RUNAS! –gritaron a dúo la rubia y la morena.

- ¡De encantamientos! Quise decir de encantamientos, es que me confundí, mejor me voy al cuarto, me duele un poco la cabeza. – Dijo la pelirroja tan rápido, que parecía que se iba a ahogar si no respiraba pronto. Y salió corriendo, prácticamente.

Esto ya era grave, Lily jamás esquivaba a sus amigas y mucho menos se perdía de organizar una broma a los merodeadores. Había pasado lo mismo que en el gran comedor. Luego de que saliera corriendo, las chicas la siguieron, pero no la pudieron alcanzar. Y al día siguiente les dijo, que sólo necesitaba estar sola, porque estaba un poco agobiada por las clases.

Eran las ocho de la noche y Lily miraba el cielo esperando una señal. Algo que le indicara que todo iba a estar bien… La angustia la invadía cada vez más, últimamente no paraba de llorar.

Corría hacia la torre de astronomía y se escondía en una gran sala, que según parecía había sido un aula de clases. Tenía muchos balcones y una terraza en la que Liliane se refugiaba para ver el cielo. Era su lugar. Se sentía identificada con él. Era sencillo, pero hermoso en su esencia.

Te permitía una amplia visión de los cielos, dónde podías apreciar las constelaciones, esa era su única compañía. Las estrellas.

Esa noche parecía tranquila, se quedó allí. No quería comer, ni estar con sus amigas. Es que ni ella sabía lo que le sucedía y no estaba segura de querer saberlo. No quería tener que responder a las miles de preguntas que le harían. Recostada en el piso, sobre una bolsa de dormir que había hecho aparecer, tapada con una colcha dorada (su color favorito) se quedó dormida, cayendo en un profundo y tranquilo sueño.

Pero de repente algo despertó a la pelirroja, un aullido proveniente del bosque. Se asustó, pensó que era un sueño pero volvió a escucharlo. Un nudo en la garganta le hizo saber que algo no andaba bien. Una sensación rara invadió su mente.

- James- Dijo con vos suave a pesar de estar preocupada.

- James- Repitió y salió corriendo, no sabía lo que hacía, no era conciente, lo único que quería era ver al merodeador. Tenía miedo, necesitaba verlo.

Se dirigió a la enfermería, pero no. Ahí no era, algo le decía que…

No lo pensó más. Corrió al bosque prohibido.

En el camino se encontró con cuatro chicos que volvían del majestuoso bosque. Que resaltaba en medio de la oscuridad de esa noche de luna llena.

James, era James, corría hacia ella.

- ¡Lily¿Qué haces aquí? Es peligroso ¿estás bien?- se miraron un segundo. Ese fue el tiempo que le dio Sirius antes de arrojarle a la pelirroja un hechizo desmemorizante. Lily cayó desplomada y James la atajó con sus rápidos reflejos.

- ¿Qué has hecho Canuto?- ¡Es Lily!

- Ya lo se Cornamenta, pero no era seguro que la pelirroja supiera de la luna peluda (así era como apodaban ellos al problema de Remus).

- Tienes razón, la llevaré a la enfermería. El merodeador cargó a Lily en brazos y comenzó a caminar.

La pelirroja abrió sus ojos, vio a James a su lado y sin esperar más le preguntó.

- ¿Qué me pasó¿Estoy en la enfermería?

- Si Lily, es que te encontré en los jardines y te pregunté que hacías, pero no pudiste responderme y te desmayaste.

- ¿Qué hacías en los jardines? – Liliane lo miraba asustada aún tenía miedo.

- Nada, sólo quería tomar un poco de aire, no me sentía bien. ¿y tú?

- Lo mismo- Dijo Lily, es que no se animaba a decirle la verdad. En eso llegó la enfermera y lo echó.

- Es tarde y la señorita Evans necesita descansar. Retírese señor Potter y ustedes también señores Pettigrew y Black. –Fue ahí donde Lily vio a los de más y notó que Remus estaba en la cama de al lado.

- Remus ¿qué te ha pasado a ti? –Preguntó Liliane un poco preocupada.

- Demasiado chocolate- respondió lunático muy ágilmente, mientras James, Peter y Sirius se iban.

- Como siempre.-dijo Lily dedicándole una muy bonita sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente, Lily salió de la enfermería junto a Remus, sus amigas no la dejaron sola ni un segundo. Dio las gracias a James y se fue a la biblioteca. Es que con todo lo acontecido tenía mucha tarea pendiente.

* * *

Hasta la próxima... 


	4. ¿Black?

_Muchas Gracias por sus alentadores revieews! Repito que esta es una historia de capítulos cortos :) así que lo pueden leer rápido jejee :)_

_Personalmente me encanta este capítulo hoy van a ver un lado no conocido de Sirius Black! y noo!!!!!!!! no es gay en mi historia saksjkjs :) _

_Espero les guste y me dejen reviews! muchos muchos y sin importar si les gusto o no porque para mi las dos opiniones son válidas :)_

_

* * *

_

-Capítulo cuatro- 

"_**¿Black?"**_

Las estrellas no dejaban de titilar, quitándole protagonismo a la luna esa noche. Rosary se despertó exaltada, dio un respingo en la cama y en seguida miró el reloj negro que tenía en su muñeca, último regalo de su padre.

Eran las tres y cuarto de la mañana. Se le revolvió el estomago, tenía hambre. Se levantó, bajó las escaleras y se fue a las cocinas, su panza pedía a gritos un buen pastel de chocolate y arándanos.

El camino estaba tranquilo, por suerte. Porque si en los tiempos que corrían la encontraban vagando por los pasillos, la echarían. Últimamente en Hogwarts se tomaban muchas medidas de seguridad, ya que Lord Voldemort estaba en busca de víctimas, para practicar su horrible magia negra.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, no vio a un chico que se encontraba haciéndole cosquillas a la pera de un cuadro, que ahora se convertía en un picaporte; y se lo chocó.

- AHHHHHHH!!!!- Rosary gritó, aunque su voz fue ahogada por una mano que le tapó la boca.

- Tranquila Baker. Soy Sirius¿qué haces aquí?- Ro ahora dirigió la mirada hacia Canuto que la había hecho asustar bastante, y con cara de altanera le dijo:

- Podrías haber sido un poco más delicado Black, casi me matas de un susto.

- ¡y tú casi logras que nos descubran!

- ¡Claro como si yo quisiera que me descubran! -Dijo elevando un poco su voz la rubia.

- Shhhhhhhhhh. ¿Podrías hablar más bajo? Mejor entremos antes de que nos maten.

- Está bien, pero esto no se termina aquí Black.

- Como quieras…- Ingresaron a las cocinas y un gran número de elfos domésticos fueron a recibirlos.

- Señorita Baker que gusto verla por aquí, señor Black¡que alegría¿Qué desean?

- ¡¡Rufo!!- exclamaron al unísono.

- ¡¡Quiero un gran pastel de chocolate con arándanos!!- Dijeron tapándose uno al otro, y mirándose mal, estuvieron a punto de comenzar una nueva pelea, cuando el elfo, de ojos azules con destellos violeta, los interrumpió diciéndoles:

- No se preocupen habrá para los dos. Ahora pasen y siéntense en aquella mesa, que ya les sirvo sus pasteles.- Así que ahí se quedaron sentados en silencio. Hasta que Sirius no aguantó más y dijo:

- El pastel de chocolate con arándanos es mi favorito, no recordaba que te gustase.

- Es mi favorito. Me lo hacía mi abuela cuando era chiquita…

- Ah… y dime Baker¿vienes muy seguido a las cocinas?

- Siempre. Es que me lleno con las comidas, pero al rato me ataca el hambre. ¿Y tú?

- Lo mismo. – Respondió Sirius.

Se quedaron callados. Ro miraba el techo, como si fuera lo más interesante que existiera, y Sirius jugaba con un tenedor. Hasta que unos minutos después apareció el elfo con los dos pasteles, que no alcanzó ni a apoyar sobre la mesa, es que los chicos estaban ¡famélicos!

- ¡Que lo disfruten! Llamen si necesitan algo más.- Dijo el elfo sonriéndoles.

- Gracias Rufo- le respondió Ro y Sirius le dio una palmadita en la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento.

Estuvieron comiendo sin dirigirse la palabra. Hasta que Canuto cortó el silencio con una pregunta que sorprendió a Rosary.

- Baker… ¿por qué me odias tanto? Es algo que aunque intenté, nunca pude entender. Cuando éramos chicos, solíamos hablar seguido y jugar, nos llevábamos muy bien. Yo le decía a mi papá que me casaría contigo.

- Pues… no lo se… tu cambiaste mucho al venir aquí… te has puesto muy insensible. Antes podía hablar contigo, pero ahora estás tan creído y soberbio… sólo te preocupa tu pelo y lo único que haces es sonreírle a las chicas y burlarte de los demás. Me gustaba más el Sirius de antes.

- Sabes… yo no he cambiado, eso que tu dices es sólo una máscara. Me divierto, eso es todo. Pero por dentro sigo siendo igual. Y si no me crees ahora mismo tienes la prueba.

- ¿Dónde¿Cuál es esa prueba? Porque ya no se si puedo confiar en ti.

- ¿No estamos hablando como antes ahora¿No estamos siendo sinceros el uno con el otro?- Rosary se quedó pensando, Black tenía razón.

- Pues si pero… igual no es que te odie, sólo no te soporto. Pero esto no me sirve de nada, porque cuando la noche se termine, volverás a ponerte la máscara. Entonces no se si valga la pena seguir hablando.- Rosary se estaba llendo cuando Canuto reaccionó y le habló.

- Espera Rosary- Dijo Sirius levantándose- Te propongo algo, déjame que te acompañe esta noche. Hablemos. Dame la oportunidad de mostrarte que sigo igual que siempre, por favor.- Le rogó con esa cara de niño inocente que sólo él y James podían poner, es que de verdad parecían hermanos.

Rosary lo pensó. Tenía miedo¿Black bueno¿Volvería a ser el Sirius de antes?, no podía quedarse con la duda. Su corazón le rogaba que dijera que si, aunque su cabeza negaba rotundamente. Pero el corazón tiene razones que la razón no entiende, así que optó por…

- Esta bien Black… pero si esto llega a ser una de tus…- No pudo seguir, Sirius la tomó de la mano y salió corriendo, parecía un chiquito de seis años, estaba realmente feliz. Los dos estaban felices, por algún motivo, Rosary se sintió segura estando con él, sintió que eran Ro y Sirius otra vez, y mil imágenes de su niñez con Canuto se le cruzaron por la cabeza en ese instante. Millones de sensaciones recorrieron su cuerpo y una sola cosa sintió en su corazón, amor, amor como nunca había sentido por nadie. Era algo muy especial.

- ¡Ro! Mira aquí llegamos. Este es el lugar que deseaba mostrarte.

- ¿Un tapiz Black?- Rosary lo observó extrañada, no era lo que se esperaba.

- En primer lugar, por esta noche te agradecería enana que me llamaras por mi nombre y segundo- la interrumpió antes de que acotara algo- no es un simple tapiz, es la puerta al lugar que tanto deseas. ¿Dime adónde quieres ir? La rubia pareció pensarlo unso segundos, pero finalmente se decidió y le contestó:

- A nuestro lugar- Tenía lágrimas en los ojos, que se quitó rápidamente, no quería que la viera llorar.- ¿te acuerdas?

- ¿Cómo olvidarlo, temí que te hubieses olvidado, yo voy todos los veranos, es para mí un lugar especial, y me pase noches allí pensando en por qué me odiabas… -se estaban poniendo tristes, así que prefirió apurarse y tomó el picaporte, cuando Rosary dijo:

- Yo no pude volver a ir sin ti… -Se miraron un instante y entraron tomados de la mano.

Una casa de madera, construida en un árbol grande, en medio de un parque, Esa era su morada.

- Sigue igual.- Rosary recorrió la habitación con sus ojos.

- Me encargué de cuidarla y mantenerla durante estos siete años Ann, prometí hacerlo, no iba a fallarte.

- ¿Me llamaste Ann? Eres el único que lo ha hecho, prohibí a mis amigas hacerlo¿recuerdas que dijimos que tu me dirías Ann porque mi abuela se llamaba así…

- …y tu la admirabas. Y a mi me dirías Orión porque me gustaba que fuera una constelación Si, lo recuerdo y también prohibí a mis amigos llamarme así.

Se quedaron mirándose, tomados de la mano, volviéndose a querer, aunque en realidad nunca hubiesen dejado de hacerlo.

- ¿Me cuidarás por esta noche Orión?

- ¿Cómo cuando éramos chicos?

- Si, por favor.

- Será mi placer Ann.

Sirius hizo aparecer dos bolsas de dormir y se acostaron. Rosary abrió una ventana en el techo para ver las estrellas. Se tomaron de la mano y se pusieron a planear una buena broma para Malfoy y Snape, tal como hacían cuando eran pequeños.

Pasaron las horas, Se quedaron dormidos y a la mañana siguiente…

Abrió los ojos con miedo, temía que hubiese sido un hermoso sueño, había vuelto a dormir con Ann como cuando eran chicos. Miró hacia el costado derecho, allí estaba con su hermoso pelo rubio, durmiendo tan inocente como siempre, era SU Ann, no había cambiado y lo más importante, estaba junto a él.

Se despertó y miró a su izquierda.

- Ah!!!!!!!- Sirius se río, no, definitivamente, no había cambiado.

- Ann, soy yo… ¡y no voy a morderte!- Se rieron a carcajadas, como hacía tiempo atrás. – hasta que Rosary logró calmar su risa y dijo:

- Será mejor que nos vallamos.- Sirius refunfuñó.

- Está bien… vamos…

Se levantaron, tomaron el picaporte de la puerta, y volvieron al colegio, Sirius se fue con los Merodeadores y Rosary con Lily y Meredith. La noche había sido hermosa y muy especial, pero la vida seguía y ellos debían continuar.

* * *

Suerte y hasta el próximo capítulo! a no olvidarse de los reviews porfa (A) 

Annie


	5. Verdades

Bueno ajaja ya se que han odiado a Ro pero pobresito mi sirius necesitaba compañía no? jaja

nada más imagínecen que son ustedes ajkjaa

Este capítulo es una capítulo de revelaciones :) espero que les guste!

Gracias Sanny por tu apoyo incondicional sajskjks

porfa dejen reviews que me animan mucho!!

* * *

_-Capítulo cinco-_

"_**Verdades"**_

El frío comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más.

Los últimos días de noviembre eran fatales para los chicos. Los profesores querían avanzar cuanto más pudiesen con las clases, ya que las vacaciones de la Navidad estaban cerca y no querían atrasarse.

Luego de los últimos acontecimientos, parecía que de común acuerdo, sin decirse nada, los chicos habían optado por hacer como si nada hubiese pasado. Aunque el trato ya no era el mismo. Los merodeadores seguían haciendo de las suyas, pero no discutían tanto con las chicas; sólo algunas veces.

Lily y James habían comenzado a llevarse mejor. Ahora podían mantener una conversación sin agredirse, salvo cuando Cornamenta interrogaba a Lily sobre si alguien había osado acariciar su "delicada piel" (según él) o si alguien se había atrevido a invitarla a salir, a pesar de sus amenazas. Y eso no fue para nada bueno.

- ¡¡POTTER!! ¿amenazaste a los chicos para que no me invitasen a salir? -Preguntó una furiosa Lily en el Gran Comedor. Y dando un tremendo portazo salió del salón antes que James pudiera decir algo que lo arruinara más.

- Cornamenta ¿Qué le dijiste a la pelirroja para que se fuera así?-Preguntó Sirius riéndose.

- Se me escapó lo de las amenazas… ¿pero qué esperaba que hiciera? ¿qué dejara que se aprovecharan de Mi Lily? ¡¡Antes muerto!!

- No cambias más James, tú si que no tienes arreglo.-dijo Remus al levantar la vista de su libro.

- ¡Qué buenos amigos tengo! ¿pueden hacer que me sienta peor? ¿me llevan a que me coma el hipogrifo que tiene Hagrid?- James se levantó y se fue al campo de quiditch, necesitaba volar.

Alguien cruzaba el campo de quiditch a grandes pasos. James al darse cuenta voló cuesta bajo para ver de quién se trataba. Lucius Malfoy, una de las personas que James más odiaba, junto con quejiqus.

- ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? No tengo tiempo para ganarte en duelo una vez más- Dijo James en tono seco y sin un rastro de simpatía en su rostro.

- También me da gusto verte Potter- saludó Malfoy sarcásticamente, como era su costumbre.- Pero no vengo porque te extrañe, vengo por pedido del profesor Slughorn. Quiere que te de esto… Potter- Malfoy tendió a Cornamenta un trozo de papel enrollado.- será hasta el partido, te espero en este mismo campo, preparado para perder- Comentó con una sonrisa de suficiencia y se marchó.

Pero James estaba muy ocupado leyendo la nota que el idiota de Lucius le había entregado. La temporada de quiditch empezaría dentro de dos semanas, y Gryffindor jugaría contra Slyterin. Debería programar ya un entrenamiento, así que se fue a la sala común a avisarles a los miembros de su equipo, que recientemente había vuelto a seleccionar.

Meredith caminaba pensativa por la orilla del lago. Hacía tiempo que le gustaba Remus, eran muy amigos, pero ella lo quería como algo más y estaba preocupada por él.

¿Lily de repente se había desmayado de la nada en los jardines y allí estaba Potter, que la había llevado a la enfermería? Esa misma noche Meredith había escuchado un aullido de lobo, y hacía tiempo sospechaba de que algo raro ocurría en el grupo de los merodeadores.

- Meredith ¿qué haces paseando sola? ¿y las demás?- Remus acababa de aparecer de la nada, cosa que había asustado un poco a Boni

- Nada, es que Lily esta en la biblioteca y Ro se quedó en la habitación, últimamente esta algo rara, y no quiere decirnos que le pasa. Y yo sólo estaba pensando…- contestó Mer.

- Y… ¿se puede saber en que pensabas?- Remus miraba a Meredith con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, y no sabía bien por qué.

- En… cosas, sin importancia.- Meredith se sonrojó un poco y bajó la mirada.

- Esta bien si no quieres decírmelo-dijo Lunático mirándola comprensivamente, como solo él sabía hacer.

- No, si quiero decírtelo, pero tengo miedo a tu reacción, no quisiera que te enojaras conmigo. – Meredith observó al merodeador de ojos miel durante un instante, hasta que él le contestó.

- Prometo no enojarme. Hora dímelo, sabes que a mi puedes decirme lo que quieras- una vez más le sonrió, pero ya no más de esa manera seductora sino algo asustadizo.

- Remus…- Meredith lo miró a los ojos, como inspeccionándolo- ¿Eres un licántropo?- Remus quedó sorprendido, y su sonrisa se borró como de un soplo. No tuvo el valor de contestarle, se alejó corriendo lo más rápido que podía. Su peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad, la chica a la que amaba, se había enterado de su problema, había descubierto al monstruo que llevaba adentro. Y eso no podía soportarlo.

- ¡Remus espera!- demasiado tarde, ya se había alejado y no podía oírla. No pudo escuchar, como ella entre sollozos, le confesaba cuanto lo amaba.

Sirius estaba sentado en el sillón que se encontraba enfrente de la chimenea cuando entró James.

Canuto, el próximo viernes entrenamiento de quiditch, en el campo a las cinco. Dentro de dos semanas jugamos contra las asquerosas serpientes.- dijo Cornamenta muy entusiasmado.

- ¡Buenísimo! Podremos ganarles una vez más- Sirius rió divertido. Pero de repente, una llorosa Meredith entró a la sala, y desapareció por las escaleras del cuarto de chicas.

- ¿Qué le habrá pasado?- James y Sirius se miraron incrédulos.

- No se… - respondió Canuto, pero ya lo averiguaremos, seguro que lunático sabe.

Cuando Remus ingresó a la sala, Sirius fue a preguntarle por Meredith, pero este salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de chicos, y se encerró en el baño. Eso no era buena señal.

* * *

YO SE QUE FUE CORTO PERO YA SABEN QUE ESA ES LA TEMÁTICA DE ESTE FIC! jejjee

dejen reviews!

Annie


	6. Nada como un poco de quiditch

jajajaja

acá vuelvo con new cap :) espero les guste jeje veremos que me dicen en sus reviews :) les agradesco a todos los que pasan y leen la historia

y agradecimiento especial a aquellos que además dejan review :)

_

* * *

_

-Capítulo seis-

"_**Nada como un poco de quiditch para sentirse mejor…"**_

El tiempo se pasó volando. Literalmente hablando, ya que los chicos no pararon de practicar esas dos semanas. Tenían que ganarles a las serpientes.

Además eso les sirvió para descargar tensiones. Lily se mantenía concentrada en sus estudios y esquivaba a James constantemente, cosa que enloquecía al moreno. Sirius no había tenido oportunidad de contarles a sus amigos lo sucedido con Rosary, porque los otros dos estaban muy metidos en sus problemas; y eso lo ponía un poco de malhumor, necesitaba hablar con ellos. Y Remus; Remus estaba destruido. Se escondía de Meredith, y se encerraba solo en la sala multipropósitos, se quedaba allí descargando su ira por ser licántropo, su angustia, su miedo, golpeándose a más no poder y llorando como cuando sólo tenía unos años. Luego procuraba curarse las heridas para que nadie se diera cuenta y se enfrascaba en sus estudios, para olvidarse de sus problemas.

- Necesito de su entera concentración muchachos- James fue interrumpido por el carraspeo de Rosary (era cazadora del equipo),- y muchachas- agregó James.

- Quédate tranquilo Cornamenta, ¡aplastaremos a las serpientes!- Sirius sonreía de oreja a oreja.

James puso su mano en el centro de la ronda que los escarlata estaban formando y dijo:

- A la cuenta de tres, ¡Leones! 1… 2… ¡3!

- ¡Leones!- Gritaron siete voces antes de salir al campo de juego.

Mientras tanto Meredith y Lily se encontraban en la platea, listas para ver el partido con una bandera que decía: "Valientes Gryffindor" En honor al equipo de su casa.

Remus y Peter se encontraban un poco más alejados de las chicas a pedido de Lunático que no quería ni ver a la morena.

Gregory Enders, un muchacho de pelo color castaño y ojos verdes de Ravenclow, comenzaba a relatar el partido.

- Entra aquí el equipo escarlata, formado por: Longbottom, como su guardián; Black y Gremond, sus bateadores; Baker, Richmond y Hoofpol, sus cazadores; y por último, Potter su buscador y capitán. ¡Fuerte el aplauso para ellos! Tres cuartos de la platea aplaudieron con fervor y sólo un sector los abucheo, (ya se imaginarán de quien se trata).

- Allí entra el equipo de las Serpientes- dijo ahora Gregory, sin mucho ánimo- Zanders y Badder, sus bateadores; Black, Carter y Moonfire, sus cazadoras; y Malfoy, su buscador y capitán.- Los verdes fueron abucheados por todo el mundo, incluso sospecho que hasta Dumbledor tenía ganas de hacerlo.

El profesor de Runas antiguas sería el árbitro en esa ocasión.

- Capitanes- Dijo con vos grave y fuerte- dense las manos y que comience el partido. Nada de jugadas sucias o peligrosas o serán expulsados del partido. Ya saben las reglas así que… a la cuenta de tres tocaré el silbato y despegaran.

- 1…- los chicos se subieron a sus escobas- 2…- estaban ansiosos y a la espera- ¡3! – apenas el ruido de el silbato se escuchó 14 escobas salieron volando.

Gryffindor iba ganando treinta a cero con tres tantos de Rosary, que volvieron loco de alegría a Sirius cuando de repente, James vio la Snitch al lado del tercer arco de los Slyterings. Se fue volando a una velocidad increíble y Malfoy que supuso que James había visto la snitch lo siguió. Iban cuerpo a cuerpo, James estaba estirando su brazo listo para obtener la pelotita dorada, cuando de pronto Malfoy le lanzó un hechizo de petrificación que hizo que se cayera de su escoba, pero Sirius fue más rápido ya que presentía que algo así iba a pasarle a Cornamenta y alcanzó a atajarlo, con la ayuda del resto del equipo que habían ido a colaborar.

Los profesores estaban furiosos, y Dumbledor se dirigió muy calmamente hacia donde estaba Malfoy y lo llevó a su despacho. Dejando a Sirius con ganas de romperle la nariz al rubio estúpido y arrogante.

Liliane junto con la profesora Macgonagall llevaron a James a la enfermería y los demás profesores se dispusieron a calmar a los Gryffindors.

Cornamenta abrió lentamente sus ojos y vio a una pelirroja sentada a su lado. Pudo ver comprensión, tristeza y alegría en los ojos esmeralda de la pelirroja. Combinación que sólo en aquellos ojos podía existir.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?- Preguntó Liliane con voz suave para no exaltar al moreno.

- ¿Ganamos?- sabía que le iba a responder eso, por ese motivo sonrió aliviada, James ya estaba bien.

- Si, ganamos y Malfoy está castigado por el resto del año.- respondió Lily mientras acomodaba la almohada de James, para que estuviese cómodo.

- ¿Qué castigo le impusieron?, dime que tendrá que limpiar los baños del castillo todos los días- rogó James con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos.

- No.- Contestó la pelirroja- no podrá jugar más al quiditch, fue expulsado del equipo.- de la emoción James tiró de la mano de Lily e hizo que ella cayera a su lado, lo que provocó el sonrojo de la Gryffindor.

- Cálmate Potter, que te hayas caído de la escoba no quiere decir que vaya a cambiar de opinión tan rápido.- Dijo Lily haciéndose la ofendida y para su salvación justo llegaron Sirius y Remus, que al ver despierto a su amigo empezaron a contarle como había terminado todo. Entre risas y grititos de emoción llegaron las meroestúpidas a visitarlo, fue entonces cuando Lily se fue de la habitación, dejando a un James desesperado, que casi sale de la sala corriendo para buscarla, pero ni sus amigos, ni sus admiradoras lo dejaron.

- Ya Marie cálmate estoy bien- James estaba molesto.

- Cariño estás malo conmigo ¿esa pelirroja te esta dando alguna poción o algo?- Marie lo miraba extrañada.

- ¿Qué? ¡no! ¡Estás loca!- exclamó el moreno ofendido- vete de aquí- le ordenó y Marie y sus secuaces abandonaron la habitación jurando que eso no quedaría así.

* * *

jjaja espero que les haya gustado el cap!

:) dejen reviews porfaa

suertee

Annie


	7. Conversaciones Nocturnas

Bueno, les adelanto que a pesar de ser un fic de capítulos cortos este es bastante largo ajaj es que son muchas cosas que contar jaja :)

Yo espero que les guste y que me dejen al menos un mínimo revoew porque me animan a seguir, sino no me dan ni ganas de subir cap ( ajjaa

que tengan buen domingo :)

Annie

_-Capítulo siete-_

"_**Conversaciones nocturnas"**_

A la mañana siguiente las cosas siguieron su curso. El Gran Salón estaba abarrotado de alumnos hambrientos, que impacientes aguardaban su desayuno.

Estaban todavía comentando los sucesos del día anterior. Liliane, Rosary y Meredith, se encontraban en una de las puntas de la mesa, alejadas del grupo de los merodeadores, quienes se encontraban rodeados de sus admiradoras y amigos.

Las meroestúpidas, se habían producido aquel día como para el baile de navidad. Tres kilos de maquillaje cubrían sus rostros, y tenían puestas botas de taco alto, y habían estrechado sus túnicas, todo para darles la bienvenida a los ganadores.

- Señorita Baker, dígame ¿qué es un animago?- la profesora Macgonagall, miraba expectante a Rosary, pero esta no se encontraba bien aquel día, algo la había entristecido, así que respondió algo apagada:

- No se profesora, disculpe pero no me siento bien. ¿Podría retirarme?

- Esta bien, pero por favor pase por la enfermería- Minerva la miraba entre preocupada y sorprendida, al igual que Sirius que no le sacó el ojo de encima a la rubia.

- ¡Lily!- James corría detrás de la pelirroja- ¡espera!- pero esta no respondió, y se perdió entre la gente, james quedó atónito.

- ¿Qué pasa Cornamenta?- Sirius que había alcanzado al moreno, estaba preocupado, pero no por su amigo, sino por su amiga, Rosary.

- Nada, sólo que Lily no me responde, no me dirige la palabra.

- A mi tampoco- Sirius estaba de malhumor, y eso era extraño.

- ¿Lily no te habla?- james lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido, no entendía nada.

- ¿Quién habló de Lily? Esa pelirroja te esta haciendo mal. Es Rosary, no me habla desde la otra noche, no se que le pasa, pero me tiene Preocupado.

- ¿Baker? ¿desde cuando es "Rosary"?- James se sonrió.

- Desde que… ¿Por qué debo darte explicaciones? Me voy a almorzar- Respondió Sirius, es que ni él sabía que le pasaba. James lo siguió hasta el Gran Salón. Donde les extrañó a ambos no ver a la rubia, la morena, y la pelirroja, quienes jamás se perdían una comida, definitivamente, las cosas no estaban bien.

Meredith abrió la puerta de la habitación y se encontró con sus amigas. Rosary miraba por la ventana pero no se sabía qué exactamente. Lily supuestamente leía un libro de transformaciones, aunque nadie sabía que Lily era capaz de leer un libro cerrado.

- Chicas- dijo llamando la atención de sus amigas.- necesitamos urgente una confesión nocturna, esta noche a las diez las quiero a ambas aquí, bien despiertas y en lo posible con provisiones, será una noche muy larga…

- Está bien- respondió Lils con un suspiro que denotaba derrota.

- Acepto- dijo Rosary apartando la mirada de la ventana, y mostrando sus ojos celestes muy tristes.

Se miraron, esa noche prometía mucho más que un par de tontas confesiones, sería admitir todos sus pensamientos y sentimientos, que en vano habían querido olvidar.

Al entrar a la lechucería y encontrarse con Remus James le dijo:

- Esta noche a la diez, en la sala multipropósitos. Necesitamos hablar. Haremos una reunión Merodeadora, como hace tiempo que no tenemos.

- Esta bien. Sabía que llegaría ese momento.- Remus parecía agotado. En ese instante entró Sirius que debía mandar una carta y no se sorprendió al verlos hablando, muy por el contrario preguntó:

- ¿A qué hora?

- A las diez, y lleva comida, será una conversación muy larga.

- No te preocupes, yo me encargo de eso. – Luego los tres salieron de la lechucería y se dirigieron a su clase de botánica.

Sin dudas esa no sería una noche cualquiera.

A la hora de la cena se dirigieron al Gran Salón, para cenar y a las diez, los tres chicos se fueron a la sala multipropósitos y las chicas a su habitación. Empezarían sus respectivas reuniones, que destaparían dudas, miedos y sentimientos, lo que llevaría a tomar una decisión importante, que ya todos sabían. Aún antes de hablar.

Meredith, Liliane y Rosary llegaron a la torre Gryffindor y se dirigieron a su cuarto.

Sin dirigirse la palabra si quiera, como si estuviese todo planeado por telepatía, cada cual hizo algo en la habitación. Lily unió las tres camas para que formaran una grande; Meredith hizo un hechizo silenciador para que nadie pudiera oírlas; y Ro buscó todas las golosinas y refrescos que había conseguido para la reunión. Parece esto una estupidez de nenas de ocho años, un simple pijama party. Pero para ellas eso era muy importante y completamente serio. Donde se hablaría de todo, incluso de aquellas cosas, que resulta difícil decir.

Rosary fue la primera en hablar:

- Bueno chicas, ha llegado el momento de contarnos todo, de blanquear sentimientos y secretos. Pero primero sentémonos en ronda como en nuestras otras reuniones ¿de acuerdo?

- Si. Quiero una rana de chocolate, va a ser una noche especial la de hoy y necesito azúcar.- Lily respiró profundo y miró a Meredith.

- Regaliz, necesito mi regaliz.- dijo Meredith rápidamente. Esa noche si que estaba nerviosa. Así que pueden imaginarse la solemnidad de la reunión.

- ¿Quién empieza?- Lily cerró los ojos apretándolos con fuerza y mordiendo a la vez con cierto nerviosismo su rana de chocolate.

- Yo… - tragó vacío para comenzar a hablar…

Remus ingresó a la sala más pálido que nunca.

- Pensamos que no vendrías- Sirius lo miraba con seriedad.

- Pero estoy aquí ¿vale?- Lunático miró con mala cara a Canuto, quien asombrado miró a James, como esperando una respuesta. Este se apresuró a decir.

- Vale Remus siéntate. Toma un poco de chocolate, trataremos de ayudarnos entre nosotros ¿Si?

- Disculpen, es que me resulta difícil esto… no quise ser grosero.- Remus miró a Sirius, y con esa mirada ya estaba perdonado.

- Se que esto será complicado y que nos costará un montón. Pero recuerden que somos Merodeadores, somos hermanos y los hermanos están en las buenas y en las malas. Nos ayudaremos entre nosotros, como dijo James. No debemos temer. Sabemos que todo lo aquí se dice, aquí se queda.- Dijo Canuto y tomó un pastelillo de chocolate con fresas.

Remus se restregó los ojos, evitando, o mejor dicho, queriendo evitar así que se vieran las lágrimas que habían surgido, luego del pequeño discurso de Sirius. Y preguntó:

- Entonces… ¿Quién empieza?

- Creo que seré el primero…- Se aclaró la garganta para comenzar.

Liliane abrió los ojos, no podía creerlo Rosary había pedido la palabra. Eso si que era raro… A su amiga no le gustaba mucho hablar de sus cosas, le costaba horrores exteriorizar sus sentimientos.

- Bien- dijo Meredith ahora un poco más calmada.- comienza, estamos contigo.

- Pues… - Ro no sabía por donde empezar.

- Cuando era chica era amiga de Black.

- ¿Qué tu qué? – dijo Meredith abriendo los ojos como platos. Lily solo observaba.

- Lo que dije. Era amiga de Sirius. Él me enseño a volar, de ahí viene mi amor por el quiditch. Siempre me protegía y planeábamos bromas juntos. Nos queríamos mucho. Pero cuando comenzamos Howarts, él cambió. Se puso agrandado y soberbio, nada que ver al Sirius que yo conocía. Y lo odie por eso. – Se interrumpió un segundo. El tiempo necesario para ahogar el llanto y seguir. Lily le acarició la espalda en señal de apoyo y Meredith le ofreció un pañuelo.

- Pero hace unos días atrás nos volvimos a hablar. Fue como antes. Pasamos juntos la noche comiendo nuestro pastelillo favorito, hablando y planeando bromas. Dormimos como antes y él me cuidó, como cuando teníamos seis años. Fue hermoso, y entonces entendí que nunca dejé de amarlo. – Bastó tan solo decirlo para ponerse a llorar como una nena de tres años, no pudo contenerlo más.

- Tranquila Ro, eso no tiene nada de malo y si te cuida así debe de quererte. Pero algún día deberás dejar tu orgullo de lado y decírselo jovencita.- Dijo Mer a Rosary cómo si fuese su pequeña hija.

- Mer tiene razón. Te será difícil, pero tú puedes hacerlo. No puedes evitar eso que sientes, debes tomar cartas en el asunto.

- ¿Me ayudarán? Es que aún no estoy lista para decírselo, ¡me aterra!

- No te preocupes aquí estaremos.- Boni y Lily sonrieron, habían dicho eso al mismo tiempo.- Ro se recuperó y de pronto les preguntó:

- ¿Quién sigue?- Un gran silencio se hizo entre las chicas… hasta que…

El aire se cortaba con cuchillo, Estaban los tres nerviosos. Pero no quedaba otra que afrontar esa incómoda pero necesaria reunión.

Curiosamente, el menos expresivo de los tres, al que más le costaba contar sus cosas, era quien había hablado:

- Empezaré yo, Sirius Orión Black.

- Esto si que es grave. – James no sabía que pensar, no tenía idea de que les iba a decir su amigo.

- No lo creas hermano. No tanto. Es algo que desde siempre formó parte de mí. – Sirius sonríe.- Estoy enamorado de la chica más hermosa del mundo. Y no hablo sólo de su cabello rubio y sus tiernos ojos celestes. Habló también de su carácter, es decidida y fuerte, pero a la vez es sensible y necesita que la protejan. Juega al quiditch como los dioses y está siempre conmigo a pesar de nuestras discusiones y peleas, porque yo sé que está.

- ¿Rosary?- Preguntó Remus algo contrariado.

- Exacto- responde Sirius- Rosary Ann Baker. - Su sonrisa se volvió algo tonta, parecía un nene de seis años cuando le dan una golosina.

- Ya me parecía a mi-dijo James con cara de pícaro.

- Y dime…- Remus lo miraba aún extrañado.- ¿Desde cuándo estás… enamorado?

- Desde siempre, desde ese cumpleaños de la tía Águeda, en que ella y su familia habían sido invitados. Tenía un vestido rosa que le quedaba muy bien. Pero más me gustó su cara de "prefiero hundirme en un caldero con poción para crear mocos, que estar aquí"- recordó Sirius entre carcajadas- así que le mostré un pasadizo que había en la casa y conducía a un terreno medio baldío y jugamos todo el día. Desde ahí no nos separamos y desde entonces también es que estoy enamorado de ella.

Sus amigos lo miraron. Sabían que no les mentía y estaban contentos de que su amigo estuviese felizmente enamorado.

- ¿Quién sigue?- Preguntó Sirius más aliviado. El silencio invadió la sala.

- Estoy perdidamente enamorado de Lily y es en serio.- James soltó un suspiro que hizo reír a Sirius y sonreír de manera nerviosa a Remus.

- Quién iba a decirlo, Canuto, Cornamenta y Lunático los Grandes Merodeadores enamorados - Sirius sonrió satisfecho al ver que Remus abría los ojos como platos y se ahogaba con saliva en su intento de explicar algo inexplicable.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó entre asustado y derrotado el pobre lunático.

- Es obvio que estás loco por Meredith, te mueres por ella- Dijo Sirius.

- ¡Ey!- protestó James- es mi turno ahora- le guiñó un ojo a Remus y este le miró aliviado, pero sólo por el momento.

- Perdóname Cornamenta, tienes razón- dijo Sirius a James- Pero tú no creas que te has salvado, hablaremos de eso después.- Aclaro Canuto al pobre de Lunático.

- Bien.- James tomo aire y prosiguió- decía yo, que esta pelirroja me tiene de la cabeza. Pero eso no es noticia dado que estoy enamorado de ella desde que la vi…

- En tu primer día de clases y te la chocaste en el tren y le pediste disculpas que muy amablemente ella aceptó.- terminaron Remus y Sirius quienes al terminar se carcajearon a más no poder.

- Dejen de reírse tan descaradamente de mi y préstenme atención que lo que sigue es importante.- los otros dos con grandes esfuerzos lograron clamarse.

- Creo que algo cambió entre nosotros dos este año. Ya no se enoja tanto conmigo; y cuando se enoja ya no me tira con almohadones o libros o lámparas, como solía hacer. Ahora se aleja y se pone triste, lo se por sus ojos. Cuando se enoja se oscurecen, pero siempre mantienen el brillo, en cambio cuando esta contenta se aclaran y brillan más que nunca, pero cuando se entristece y llora, sus ojos verdes empalidecen y pierden el brillo, están como vacíos. Como si de tanto sufrir hubiera muerto su alma. Y no se que hacer.

- Creo que debes hablar con ella.- dijo Sirius sin vueltas- pero Remus negó suavemente con la cabeza.

- Sólo ella puede aclarar sus sentimientos, tú sólo espérala. Y demuéstrale que estás ahí, con ella. Que puede contar contigo para lo que necesite, pero no la apures. Necesita tranquilidad.- añadió luego.

- Creo que tienes razón Remus eso haré, pero también hablaré con ella, no la apuraré sólo quiero hablar para darle oportunidad de decirme lo que quiera en el momento que sea.- Los tres amigos se miraron. Sabían que era eso lo correcto.

- Y ahora mi querido Remus, debes admitirlo, estás enamorado de Meredith Gardien.- Remus resopló y Sirius sonrió más que nunca.

- No es sólo eso. Ya lo sé, me he enamorado de ella, aunque mil veces intenté alejarla de mi no pude. Pero ahora debo olvidarme porque sé que no me quiere.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntaron Canuto y cornamenta al unísono.

- La encontré en el lago hace unas semanas atrás. Le pregunté qué hacía allí sola, y me dijo que debía decirme algo, pero que temía que me enojara.- Remus tosió antes de continuar.- y me dijo… ¿Eres un licántropo?- James se revolvió el pelo, eso si que era fuerte, con razón Remus estaba tan mal. Sirius se quedó atónito, no se esperaba eso.

- Y no pude decirle nada, me fui corriendo. Me odia, me odia, vi el terror en sus ojos, no puedo mirarla a la cara. Me avergüenzo. ¡Me odio!- gritó Lunático con todas sus fuerzas y se largó a llorar, como un nene chiquito.

- Tranquilo, tú eres perfectamente digno de ella. Además no le diste tiempo a nada y por lo poco que la conozco, no creo que Meredith te odie, y de haberse asustado y en caso de odiarte, habría intentado alejarse y no te habría dicho nada. Sin embargo hace semanas que pregunta por ti y que te busca por todos lados. Así la estás lastimando. Remus debes hablar con ella.- Dijo firmemente Sirius.

- Sirius tiene razón Remus, debes enfrentar eso que sientes, no puedes huir por el resto de tus días. Pensaste lo mismo de nosotros y mira. Estamos contigo. En serio Remus, con huir no ganas nada. Pero en cambio puedes que estés perdiendo a una excelente mujer.

Remus secó sus lágrimas. No había pensado esa posibilidad.

- Lo intentaré- dijo simplemente El pobre Remus, entre angustiado y enfadado consigo mismo.

- Yo sigo.- La voz de Lily se hizo oír, aunque algo temerosa.

- Tranquila, confía en nosotras Lils- le dijo Rosary y Mer asintió.

- MeheenamoradodeJames.- dijo Lily de carrerillas y con los ojos cerrados, temerosa de lo que su declaración pudiera causar.

- ¿Y eso es noticia?- dijo Rosary, Meredith sonrió.

- Claro que te has enamorado de James, si son el uno para el otro.- Lily las miró atónita.

- ¿Tan obvia soy? ¿Tanto se me nota?- dijo la pelirroja más roja que nunca, estaba avergonzada.

- Si- dijeron a coro sus amigas y luego se echaron a reír.

- ¿Qué hago?- dijo Lils recostándose en la cama.

- Debes hablar con él- al ver la cara de Liliane, Mer se apresuró a aclarar- No decirle que te gusta. Nada más digo que debes dejarlo que se acerque, debes demostrarle que necesitas hablar. Dejar que dé el primer paso.- Rosary asintió.

- Debes darle cabida, sino nunca se animará. Y no puedes seguir escondiendo lo que sientes. Te mereces alguien que te quiera y estoy segura que James en verdad te quiere.- Rosary miró a Lily luego de su discurso, como esperando una respuesta.

- Esta bien, lo haré. Pero no me apuren que me aterra todo esto. No quisiera que me tratara como a las demás. Para mi eso sería peor que morir torturada con un cruciatus.

- Confía en nosotras, si te hace eso, lo castramos.- dijeron sus amigas con una gran sonrisa.

- Meredith, tu sigues- dijo Lils cobrándose revancha.

- Creo que Remus es un licántropo y se lo dije. Y se fue corriendo y me esquiva desde entonces, no me dio la oportunidad de decirle que lo quiero.- Meredith secó unas lágrimas que se le escaparon. Las chicas quedaron con la boca abierta, de la sorpresa. Y Liliane fue la primera en hablar.

- No sabía, pobre Remus. Pero tú no te preocupes, conseguiremos que hable contigo, es que debe estar aterrado.- Rosary recuperó el habla y dijo:

- Si, pobre Remus, debe pensar que no lo querrás por eso. Es lógico que huya, pero encontraremos la manera de que hable contigo. Debe saber que lo quieres.

- Que lo amo- Dijo Meredith llorando.

- Ahora debemos dormir.- dijo Lily. Las tres amigas se acostaron, dejaron en la mesita de luz las golosinas, y se acostaron entre risas. Se abrazaron y durmieron hasta el día siguiente.

La noche llegó a su fin. Y tanto los Merodeadores como las chicas, terminaron sus "Conversaciones Nocturnas".

jaja y?? a que no se las esperaban ehh ajajja

O quedaron asi? ajjaja

Besoo

Annie


	8. Pasa la vida

* * *

Bueno el cap pasado revelo muchas cosas, a ver que me dicen de este...

se viene algo angustioso peeeeero...

Mejor no hablo más A LEER!

_

* * *

_

-Capítulo ocho-

"_**Pasa la vida..."**_

Se despertaron oliendo a chocolate. Sin dudas había sido una noche compleja, pero se sentían bien después de confesar. Lily salió corriendo y dijo:

- ¡Me canto el baño! Soy una premio anual debo llegar antes que el resto.- y dicho eso comenzó a ducharse. Rosary murmuró medio dormida:

- Orión ya basta… me haces cosquillas- Meredith se rió a carcajadas y despertó de un almohadonazo a su amiga.

- ¡Despiértate Baker!- Gritó Mer todavía riéndose.- Rosary se despertó de golpe.

- ¿Qué demonios?... ¡Meredith Gardien! ¡¡Está me las pagas!!- exclamó mientras corría a Meredith, que bajó a la sala común, Rosary le tiró con el almohadón con que su querida amiga la había despertado, pero Mer se agachó y le dio en el medio del rostro a…

- Baker ¿pensaste en ser bateadora? Tienes buena puntería- Sirius Black la miraba entre divertido y admirado, ya que la chica sólo tenía un camisón corto de color fuxia puesto y el estar despeinada le quedaba muy bien. Esta al advertir ese pequeño detalle esbozó un vergonzoso:

- Perdóname- para luego irse a gran velocidad de allí, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la cara de Sirius al verla.

Meredith la miraba burlona.

- Con que ahora le llamas en sueños- le dijo a Ro e imitándola continuó:

- "_Orión, ya basta me haces cosquillas…"_ – Ro bufó enojada y se fue a ducharse antes de matar a su amiga.

- ¿y qué le has hecho ahora?- preguntó Lils mientras se vestía- pero su pregunta quedó en el aire- Mer se había ido.

- Alumnos antes de que salgan quiero darles un anuncio,- dijo la profesora Macgonagall.

- Dentro de dos semanas se hará el baile de Navidad, como es tradición de nuestro colegio antes de que regresen a sus casas de vacaciones de invierno. Les aconsejo que vallan buscando pareja. Pueden retirarse- concluyó sin más y un murmullo general dio comienzo oficial, a la preparación para el tan ansiado baile.

Lily se dirigía, con las chicas, a su clase de pociones cuando una escena espantosa casi les da nauseas…

Allí estaban las meroestúpidas acorralando a los Dioses Del Olimpo.

- Oh Jamsie… ¿quieres que vallamos juntos al baile?- dijo con su tonta voz Marie.

- Sirius caramelito… ¿quieres que me vista de rosa claro o de blanco?- dijo en un coqueteo Nina. Mientras que la idiota de Susan se abrazaba a Remus y le contaba que quería que fuese vestido de plateado porque resaltaría sus ojos. ¡Con lo que odiaba Remus la plata!

No quisieron ver más. Por lo que se apresuraron y pasaron por delante del grupete como si no existieran. Aunque conteniendo las lágrimas por supuesto. Ellas no pensaban en el baile, es más creían que no iban a ir, por lo menos, por el momento…

Hacía frío esa noche, y la torre de astronomía parecía encontrarse más lejos que de costumbre. Lily caminaba a gran velocidad por los pasillos. Desaparecer, eso era lo que quería. Fundirse entre la roca de las paredes y del suelo. No podía más, demasiada angustia, demasiados problemas y cero ánimos.

Llegó, soltó la mochila, que quedó olvidada a un lado y se recostó para llorar. Envuelta en ese inmenso mar de aguas oscuras y microalgas titilantes, apodado cielo; intentó olvidarse de sus sentimientos, porque tanto dolor se hace difícil, e incluso hasta imposible diría yo, de soportar.

Cerró los ojos, en un acto de repulsión hacia esas lágrimas que insistían en salir. ¿Por qué? Gran pregunta sin respuesta que se repitió una y otra vez aquella noche.

¿Por qué tiene que ser tan mujeriego? ¿Por qué no puede estar con chicas que no tomen, ni salgan con el primer chico que se les cruce? ¿Por qué es tan difícil entender la razón del corazón? Y por último, y no por eso menos importante ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de quererlo?

Con un suspiro dejó en claro que no había encontrado respuestas a ninguna de sus preguntas. Miró el cielo, como esperando que las estrellas le contestasen. Pero fue en vano, cerró los ojos una vez más y sin pensarlo calló en un profundo sueño.

Se escondió en aquel pequeño cuarto de escobas. No quería salir a Hogsmead, tampoco hablar con sus amigos. Sólo quería abrazarla a ella y decirle que la quería. Pero… ¿Por qué debía esperar? ¿Por qué no podía decírselo ahora mismo? ¿Por qué ella no podía comprender que el la quería de verdad?

- ¡Basta!- se dijo para sí

- No más tortura por hoy, calma James, necesitas pensar.- Así intentó auto convencerse, pero le fue inútil, así que decidió volar. Tomó su escoba y se dirigió al campo, hacía frió esa noche. Pero nada que no se pudiera soportar.

Se enfrascó en un libro que jamás logró entender. ¿Sería porque lo estaba leyendo al revés? Si fue por eso no lo supo, nunca se dio cuenta de que tenía el libro patas para arriba.

- ¿Qué haces lunático?- preguntó Sirius con una voz que denotaba tristeza y desesperación.

- ¿Nada y tu?- confesó Remus abandonando el libro.

- ¿Sabes que tengo ganas de hacer?- Sirius lo miraba como desafiándolo.

- No… ¿Qué quieres hacer Canuto?- Remus, que no sabía lo que le iba a decir Sirius, preguntó esto último algo inseguro…

- Cantar. – Contestó Canuto.

- ¿Cómo antes?- Remus lo miraba divertido, le había agradado la idea.

- ¡Exacto!- Exclamó Sirius y enseguida comenzó a entonar una canción que también empezó a cantar Lunático.

- Calle abajo rodando voy, buscando un trago que calme el dolor- siguió Remus.

- Y es que a veces estoy tan bien y otras tantas estoy tan mal

- Que me cuesta hasta respirar- Cantaron a coro… y así toda la noche. Cantando para olvidar penas.

- ¿Bailamos Señorita?- Preguntó Ro a Mer con la mano extendida.

- ¿Salsa?- Preguntó Boni divertida.

- Por supuesto morena- le contestó Rosary entre risas. Así que pusieron música y comenzaron a bailar. Entre giros y movimientos de pies y manos y ocasionales carcajadas, lograron olvidar penas y divertirse un rato.

Pero no tan lejos de allí, a sólo un par de kilómetros las cosas no iban muy bien…

- ¡¡Henry!! – Demasiado tarde una Avada Kedabra acabó con la vida de Potter.

- Es un aviso señora… volveremos por más- dos mortífagos rieron macabramente, mientras que una señora de unos cincuenta años morocha y de ojos avellana lloraba desconsolada la muerte de su marido…

- James…- dijo casi en un suspiro Amalia.

Algo hizo que aterrizara de golpe. ¡Que noche fría! No sabía bien porque, pero una sensación rara le oprimía el pecho. Un dolor profundo, no físico, era un dolor de angustia, esos que te entrecortan la respiración y te hacen dar ganas de salir corriendo, de estar con quienes quieres. No supo por qué pero inconcientemente dijo algo que lo dejó pensando:

- Mamá…- mil imágenes se le cruzaron por la mente, todas con su padre y su madre. Momentos felices y eso último que le había dicho su papá: _"debes ser fuerte hijo, cuídate… años difíciles se avecinan"_.

- Papá… ¡Lily!- James corrió hacia la torre Gryffindor, debía verla, saber si estaba bien, abrazarla, quería abrazarla, protegerla con sus brazos. Pero al subir al cuarto de las chicas solo encontró a Ro y a Meredith muy entretenidas bailando. Bajó a la sala.

Un auto se acercaba a toda velocidad y la niña no se corría, con los ojos cerrados, no hizo más que rogar, estaba paralizada. Un abrazó la tiró al piso.

- princesa estoy aquí- un niño de ojos almendra y pelo revuelto color azabache la miraba, le había salvado la vida.

- ¡James!- Lily se despertó asustada. Debía ver a James, tenía un mal presentimiento. Se dirigió a la sala común. Entró, alguien estaba bajando de la escalera de las chicas.

- James…- Lily quedó inmóvil, se moría de ganas de abrazarlo, pero no supo que hacer.

- Lily…- James sin embargo no espero, la abrazó fuerte, muy fuerte, en un abrazo protector, le beso la frente.

- Princesa estoy aquí- Le dijo bajó su manos a la cintura de ella y sosteniéndole la mirada comenzó a decirle:

- Lily yo…- pero fue interrumpido por la profesora Macgonagall.

- Potter, que bueno que lo encuentro despierto, debo decirle algo…- La profesora se aclaró la garganta, no sabía por donde empezar.

- Potter, el colegio esta con usted, lo que necesite, lo tendrá. Es importante que sepa eso porque…- James estaba impaciente.

- ¿Por qué profesora? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- James no soltaba a la pelirroja.

- Tu padre ha… muerto. Voldemort lo mató- Dijo Minerva conteniendo las lágrimas. Fue instinto, ni siquiera lo pensó. Lo abrazó con toda su fuerza, brindándole apoyo y comprensión y amor, por sobre todo amor. Lily lloró junto a él.

- James, di algo por favor- La pelirroja lo miraba angustiada, James estaba como congelado.

- Mamá…- Fue lo único que dijo antes de caer al piso, no quería pensar, necesitaba silencio, compañía y a su mamá, quería verla sabía como debía estar.

La noche pasó entre llantos, palabras de apoyo y abrazos, Lily no se movió de su lado, hasta que llegó Amalia, la mamá de James y los dejó solos, se fue a dar una ducha. Necesitaba descansar.

* * *

Bueno se que es triste pero... ya verán el prófimo cap :) trataré de no tardar ejeje

mil graias por sus reviews me hacen muy feliz! please sigan dejando!

Annie

* * *


	9. Tristes Recuerdos

Bueno después de un capítulo tan triste...

se viene la recompensa! ajajaja espero que les guste! es más divertidoo

_

* * *

_

-Capítulo nueve-

"_**Tristes recuerdos"**_

A la mañana siguiente James se fue al entierro de su padre, por supuesto que lo acompañaron, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, Rosary, Meredith, el equipo de quiditch del que era capitán y todos sus profesores. En un momento como ese, nadie quería dejarlo solo.

El entierro fue sencillo y tranquilo, en el "Cementerio de la Comunidad Mágica" se pudo apreciar una gran sensación de paz. El señor Potter fue envuelto en unas telas de seda blanca y luego lo depositaron en una urna, sellada mágicamente. Unas voces angelicales cantaron una melodía de antaño, que rogaba por la paz del mago fallecido y el bienestar de sus familiares.

James no soltó la mano de la pelirroja ni un instante. Y con el brazo izquierdo abrazaba a su madre, que aún se encontraba desconsolada, inmersa en esa angustia descomunal que la sobrecogía desde la noche anterior.

- Hijo- Amalia se detuvo para hablar con el moreno y Lily se quiso soltar para que hablaran tranquilos pero…

- No querida no te vallas- la detuvo Amalia.- se lo importante que eres para mi hijo, quiero que estés con él, confío en ti.

- ¿Qué pasa mamá? ¿Qué quieres decirme?- James contenía las lágrimas.

- Me iré con mi hermana Samanta. Pasaré las navidades allí. Tú podrás quedarte en el colegio y disfrutar de una hermosa navidad allí...

- No voy a dejarte sola mamá, al diablo con las navidades- James habló seguro y un tanto frío, necesitaba estar fuerte para ella.

- No voy a estar sola. Tú debes disfrutar, ya viste lo rápido que se puede acabar la vida. Por eso quiero que vivas, disfrutes, y festejes cada vez que puedas, eres un buen chico, te lo mereces y prometo avisarte si algo no anda bien. Pero hazme el favor, vive. No te quedes encerrado en la bronca o entonces la muerte de tu padre habrá sido en vano.- fue lo último que pudo decir antes de volver a llorar, James la abrazó con sutileza y fuerza a la vez.

- Tranquila mamá, te lo prometo.- James abrió la puerta del carruaje que Dumbledor había puesto a disposición de Amalia para que viajara, ella se despidió de todos. Sirius la abrazó cariñosamente y se despidió de ella, porque era como su mamá adoptiva, Amalia y Henry lo habían ayudado siempre, incluso ese verano, había estado viviendo con ellos, ya que se había tenido que ir de su casa.

- Cuídate mi Amalita, que cada año estás más bella, si algún viejo tonto se te acerca, sólo dime que le pegó.- Dijo Sirius para darle un poco de buen humor. Y lo logró ya que todos rieron con la ocurrencia.

- Tu cuídate que cada día estás más guapo.- y acercándose más al oído le dijo:

- No dejes ir a esa chica, Rosary, me gusta la pareja que hacen.- Sirius sonrió y le contestó:

- Descuida, ya te invitaremos a la boda.- y entre risitas Amalia entró al carruaje y se fue.

Howarts estaba tranquilo ese día. Pero nevaba así es que debieron subir a la torre Gryffindor. Se quedaron en la sala. Hablando ocasionalmente.

Rosary y Sirius estaban abrazados y hablaban de quiditch. Cuando de pronto Sirius le preguntó:

- Rosary… ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?- Rosary tosió, no se esperaba eso.

- Creí que ibas con _"Nina"_ - Dijo Ro poniendo cara de asco. Sirius sonrió

- No, no quiero ir con ella. Es demasiado estúpida y aburrida. Quiero ir contigo, por eso te estoy invitando ¿o qué? ¿Ya tienes pareja?- Sirius no había pensando en esa posibilidad, pero cuando le preguntó eso sintió nervios de verdad ¿y si alguien le había ganado? ¿si su Ann iba al baile con algún idiota pervertido? La miró asustado.

- No, no tengo pareja. Y…- Ro estaba algo nerviosa.

- ¿Y qué?- Preguntó Sirius.

- Voy contigo.- Dijo Rosary poniéndose colorada y más aún cuando Sirius la besó en la mejilla.

- ¡Ey! Eso no te da permiso a que te aproveches.- Rosary lo miraba divertida y Canuto carcajeo contento.

- Lily…- James la miró ilusionado.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Lily quitando la vista del libro que leía.

- Tú… ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?- le preguntó Cornamenta algo nervioso.

- Yo… bueno yo… no había pensado en eso, pero… - Para sus adentros James pensaba: _"di que si, di que si"._

- Iré contigo, será divertido- Lily estaba en la nubes, James se lo agradeció con un beso en la mejilla, muy cálido y cariñoso. La pelirroja se puso del color de su pelo, esto parecía un sueño, iría al baile con James. Para si misma pensó:"_ ¡Sí! ¡Iré al baile con él!"._

En silencio y sin que nadie se diera cuenta Meredith y Remus se habían ido de la sala y ahora se encontraban en el aula multipropósitos.

- Remus quiero decirte algo.- Meredith lo miraba seria. Era ella quien lo había guiado hasta allí, y Remus un poco obligado había tenido que acceder.

- Mira Meredith yo…- Comenzó a decir lunático pero Mer lo interrumpió, con un beso, que dejó más que claro lo que sentía por él.

Hermosa, eso era Meredith para él. Lo estaba besando de manera tan dulce y torpe a la vez y con algo de timidez, propios de un primer beso. Es imposible describir ese beso. No fue para nada común, ni mecánico, fue absolutamente espontáneo y lleno de cariño.

Remus la abrazó por la cintura. Se separaron despacio, no querían terminar ese beso, pero era necesario respirar.

- Meredith, te amo…- Remus estaba encantado, nunca había estado tan feliz.

- Eso era exactamente lo que iba a decirte, pero como no quieres escucharme tuve que demostrártelo.- Mer estaba colorada y miró para abajo, era tímida y lo que había hecho todavía le hacía temblar.- Remus sonrió.

- Eres hermosa. Lo que haces por mi es fantástico. No sabes lo que ese beso significa para mí. Te quiero, y te debo una verdad.- Se puso serio y siguió:

- Soy un licántropo. De chico me mordió un hombre lobo, y desgraciadamente es un estigma que no me puedo sacar. Por eso creo no merecerte. Eres maravillosa, cualquier hombre se sentiría orgulloso de tenerte a su lado, tú te mereces algo mucho mejor que una bestia como yo.- Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a surcar el rostro de Mer, Remus las secó con su mano. Ella se estremeció y recostó su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

- Eres muy especial para mí. No quiero a otro, te quiero a ti. Y que seas licántropo no quiere decir que no podamos estar juntos. No eres una bestia, eres Remus Lupin, la persona que más amo en el mundo.- Meredith sonrió y se secó las lágrimas. Remus la miraba triste, no podía creerlo. Tan cerca y tan lejos se encontraba de lo que siempre quiso.

- No acepto un no por respuesta, a menos que me digas que acabas de mentirme y no me quieres. Estoy hablando en serio. Te acabo de dar una de las cosas más importantes que tenía, Remus… acabo de darte mi primer beso…- Meredith lo miraba expectante, no sabía que haría el muchacho y para su sorpresa este la levantó a upa y girando le dijo:

- Te amo, Meredith y besas hermoso, así que no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta.- dicho esto la besó y entre risas, siguieron así toda la noche. Estaban más felices que nunca. Juntos para siempre.

Ya todos los merodeadores tenían pareja para el baile. Pero eso no les calló muy bien a las meroestúpidas que al enterarse frenaron a las chicas en un pasillo.

- Ustedes niñas tontas, ¿Cómo se les ocurre meterse con nuestros chicos?- Gritó Mary,

- ¿Nuestros chicos?- Preguntó Ro sarcásticamente y al ver a Mary con su cara de estúpida y a sus secuaces secundándola comenzó a reír.

- ¡Sí! Nuestros chicos.- Dijo Nina- Porque para tu información, mugrosa, Sirius es mío.- Meredith alcanzó a frenar a Rosary que ya estaba que le deformaba la cara a Nina y Lily se hizo oír.

- Los merodeadores no son de nadie y si no les importa córranse y métanse en sus cosas. – y al ver que Susan iba a replicar dijo:

- O les quitaré cincuenta puntos a cada una.

- Sólo voy a aclararle algo a esta cosa- Dijo Susan dirigiéndose a Meredith- Remus es mío, así que vete olvidándote de él.- Ro no aguantó más y se le tiró encima a Nina que le hacía caras y le dio un puñetazo. Mary aprovechándose de que Lily estaba distraída le tiró un hechizo que la pelirroja pudo esquivar muy ágilmente y le devolvió el gesto a la rubia tarada, pero con la diferencia de que ella acertó. Meredith comenzó a pelear con la idota de Susan que ya la había colapsado con sus idioteces y con sus fallidos intentos de hechizos. Tremenda guerra campal se armó. Hasta que llegaron los Merodeadores que defendieron a las chicas y frenaron la pelea. Por detrás venía la profesora Macgonagall que quedó horrorizada al ver semejante escándalo y los envió a hablar con Dumbledor.

Para que no se ocasionaran más problemas las meroestúpidas fueron después que las chicas y los merodeadores.

- No puedo creerlo, me van a sacar mi puesto de prefecta por haber atacado alumnas, claro que fue por defensa propia, pero no tendrán en cuenta eso. No se justifica lo que hice. ¡Soy una idiota!- Mientras Lily se auto castigaba por lo sucedido en la mañana, James la abrazó por los hombros y le dijo:

- No te preocupes Lily que no van a quitarte el puesto. Dumbledor comprenderá. Ya deja de torturarte.- Y dicho esto la pelirroja se escondió en el pecho del chico y se calmó.

- Quizás una buena poción de arrugas le sirva a esa idiota para aprender- Sirius rió, le encantaba ver a Rosary maquinar venganzas.

- ¿De qué te ríes?- Ro lo miraba con el seño fruncido y al advertir eso Sirius dijo rápidamente:

- Me imaginaba a Nina con arrugas- Entonces los dos rieron a carcajadas. Mientras tanto Mer y Remus venían más atrás.

- ¿Sabes lo que me dijo?- Mer lo miraba enojada, todavía estaba molesta con Susan.

- No, ¿Qué te dijo?- Preguntó Remus algo divertido, la idea de que Mer estuviese celosa le gustaba.

- ¡Que eras suyo!- exclamó- ¿Acaso te compró o qué? Ya le di yo su merecido maldita perra.- Remus rió a carcajadas y todos pararon de caminar.

- ¿De qué te ríes?- Preguntó Mer enojada.

- De nada, es sólo que me acorde de lo ridícula que se veía Susan hoy.- Dicho esto acabado el problema.

Llegaron al despacho de Dumbledor. Y antes de que golpearan la puerta el director los hizo pasar. Se sentaron en unas sillas que había hecho aparecer Albus. Las chicas aún estaban nerviosas, sobre todo Lily que estaba roja de la vergüenza y no soltaba a James, claro que a éste eso no le molestaba.

- Tranquila Evans, no voy a quitarle su puesto… si eso era lo que estaba pensando.- Dumbledor la miraba divertido.

* * *

jjajaa bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap!

dejen reviews que me da mucho ánimo!

Annie


	10. Siga Siga, siga el Baile de la tierra

Bueno... se vino el baile! jajaja

muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! dejen más que me encantan y me ayudaan!

* * *

_-Capítulo diez-_

"_**Siga Siga, siga el Baile de la tierra en que nací…" (Primera parte).**_

Salieron a las carcajadas del despacho de Dumbledor, cuyo "Castigo" había sido tomar un refresco y comer chocolates mientras recordaban su primer día en el colegio.

Fueron juntos a la torre y una vez allí Lily se puso a hacer tarea, mientras Mer jugaba al ajedrez con Remus y Rosary, Sirius y James hablaban sobre el próximo partido de quiditch.

Llegó la noche y luego de una estupenda cena se fueron a dormir. Dentro de unos días sería el baile y todo Howarts se preparaba para la gran noche.

- Alumnos esta tarde no habrá clases, ya que debemos ocuparnos de los preparativos para el baile- Anunció el Profesor Slughorn. Toda la clase estalló en gritos de emoción, aplausos y vítores de alegría.

Espero que ya hallan encontrado pareja y que lo disfruten- Continuó el profesor.- Pueden retirarse- finalizó.

Faltaban horas para el baile y las chicas debían arreglarse. El cuarto era un desastre. Rosary estaba histérica.

- ¿Alguien vio mi maldita toalla de estrellitas doradas?- preguntó desesperada.

- ¿No es lo mismo cualquier toalla Ro?- Preguntó Lily.

- ¡No! Esa es la de la suerte.- Ro estaba algo loca, pero por suerte apareció Meredith para calmarla.

- Aquí está, niña "dejo las cosas tiradas por cualquier parte y después grito"- dijo Mer en tono sarcástico para luego reír. Pero Ro no la escuchó, ya se había ido a bañar.

- Mer… ¿Qué dices que me haga en el pelo?- Preguntó Lily algo distraída.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de los chicos…

- ¡¿Alguien vio mis medias azules?!- Gritó Sirius algo desesperado, en eso se parecía Rosary.

- Aquí están Canuto- Dijo Remus.

- ¿La camisa blanca o la rosa?- Preguntó James de repente.

- La blanca. – Dijeron Sirius y Remus al mismo tiempo.

- Ya está- Dijo Lunático.

- Bajemos. -Dijo Sirius muy ansioso. James Sonrió esa sería la noche de los merodeadores. Tenía un presentimiento.

Bajaron a la sala y esperaron un rato. Justo cuando Canuto ya empezaba a ponerse insoportable…

- Lily… ¿Estás lista?- Preguntó Rosary que no veía la hora de bajar.

- Si.- Respondió esta con un suspiro. Bajaron y…

- Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw…- En la sala no se escuchó otra cosa. Los tres chicos quedaron encantados. Eran princesas.

Lily tenía Puesto un vestido Dorado, ajustado en la cintura y suelto abajo, tenía unas pequeñas mangas que solo cubrían los hombros; un gran escote y el largo del vestido era a las rodillas. Se había Puesto una hebilla que le ataba el pelo que a su vez caía por los hombros. Estaba bellísima.

Mer tenía un vestido Rojo que le legaba a los tobillos y era bastante suelto. Y un chal cubría sus hombros. El pelo lo tenía suelto y llevaba muy poco maquillaje. Simplemente hermosa y natural.

Y Rosary Tenía un vestido fuxia precioso. Largo hasta encima de las rodillas, acampanado abajo y al cuerpo arriba. Se había hecho una media cola y se había puesto el pelo sobre los hombros. Estaba preciosa. Y Sirius, James y Remus se volvieron locos.

Definitivamente esa sería su noche.

- Eres hermosa- fue lo único que le pudo decir James a Liliane.

- Gracias- Contestó Lily sonriendo- tú también estas lindo.

- Muy amable de tu parte Evans- dijo Cornamenta en un falso tono solemne y le ofreció el brazo.

- Ann debo reconocer que has crecido. Voy a tener que golpear a más de uno esta noche.- Sirius estaba alucinado con lo que veía. Su Ann, tan bella, tan simple, tan ella…

- Gracias Orión, nunca fuiste bueno con las palabras, así que supongo que eso debió de ser un halago.- Contestó Rosary sonriendo.

- Tomate de mi brazo y vamos,- Dijo Canuto ofreciéndole el brazo a Rosary.

- ¡Que comience la fiesta!- Dijo Rosary y entre carcajadas dejaron la torre.

Por su parte Remus y Meredith, como único halago posible, se dieron un beso. No hacían falta las palabras con semejante beso.

- ¿Vamos?- Preguntó Remus muy feliz.

- Lista para ser envidiada- le contestó Mer y se fueron a la fiesta.

El salón estaba maravillosamente decorado. Con guirnaldas plateadas y doradas. Mesas para seis personas. Con manteles blancos bordados con motivos navideños.

Y las sillas estaban recubiertas en telas blancas también.

Los profesores habían hechizado el salón de modo que hubiera juegos de luces constantes. Y la música pudiera oírse en cualquier rincón.

Los chicos eligieron una de las mesas del centro. Según Sirius debían mostrar a sus chicas.

Dumbledor se paró. El salón quedo en silencio.

- Alumnos, este baile es especial para todos. Por eso es que queremos, los profesores y yo, que lo disfruten. Espero que les guste el decorado del salón y la música. Pero antes de empezar a comer, quiero pedirles un fuerte aplauso para los alumnos de séptimo, quienes presencian su último baile.- El salón entero estalló en aplausos, y los merodeadores se pararon y aplaudieron a Dumbledor, mientras que mediante un hechizo, hacían aparecer fuegos artificiales que formaban la palabra: _"Merodeadores". _Todos aplaudieron y luego se sentaron para dar comienzo a la cena que precedía al baile.

- ¡A comer se ha dicho!- dijo Sirius tomando el plato de las papas.

- ¡Ey Orión! Que a mi también me gustan las papas.- se quejó Rosary, por lo que Sirius le sirvió.

- Remus ¿me pasas el pavo por favor?- preguntó amablemente Mer y este le pasó el plato haciendo gala de su caballerosidad. Mientras tanto James le servía un refresco a Lily que sonreía encantada.

En el fondo del salón, las meroestúpidas criticaban enfurecidas a las chicas. Y miraban recelosas a los merodeadores.

Los profesores entablaron una enérgica conversación, mientras degustaban los deliciosos platos que habían preparado los elfos. Cada día cocinaban mejor.

Pasadas las dos primeras horas los chicos ya querían empezar a bailar. La noche estaba estupenda. Sólo faltaba mover un poco las caderas.

- ¿Cuándo empieza el baile? Ya me aburro de estar sentado.- Sirius hacía pucherito mientras se quejaba hacia media hora.

- Creo que Dumbledor se esta parando para anunciar eso precisamente.- Dijo Rosary. Se hizo un gran silencio en el que sólo la voz de Albus Dumbledor se escuchó.

- ¡A mover las caderas al ritmo de la cachaca!- dijo riendo divertido, mientras ofrecía amablemente su mano a la profesora Macgonagall.

- ¿Quiere bailar Minerva?- Preguntó picaramente. – Esta no espero más. Se levantó de su asiento y se fue a la pista con el director.

Apenas comenzó la música, como ya era costumbre fueron los merodeadores los encargados de inaugurar la pista de baile, acompañados, como es sabido, de unas tres hermosas muchachas. Que tenían incorporado el ritmo prácticamente a la sangre de la forma en que se movían. No hacían falta las palabras. Sus cuerpos se entendían a la perfección.

- Que gusto bailar contigo, sabes perfectamente como hacerlo.- halago Sirius a Rosary.

- Modestia a parte, pero eso ya era sabido. ¿No recuerdas con quién bailaste por primera vez en una fiesta?- preguntó altanera. Sirius rió.

- Como olvidarlo, bailamos toda la noche. Y empujamos a la mamá de Malfoy que calló sobre la mamá de Igor, que se enfureció de tal manera que todo terminó en una riña de mujeres.- Esa vez no fue sólo Canuto quien rió. También Ro se carcajeó.

- Fue una noche espléndida.- acabo Rosary. Lo que no sabía es que esta también lo sería. Para ambos.

Cerca de allí Meredith y remus bailaban gustosos. Boni le enseñaba los pasos al merodeador que no era muy hábil en esto.

- Soy mejor cantando.- Se defendió Lunático.

- Luego me demuestras eso, ahora intenta no pisarme- Mer estaba feliz, era la chica, según ella, más feliz del mundo. Hacía un par de días que era novia de Remus y ambos disfrutaban de esta relación tan esperada.

- ¿Era uno a la izquierda, a la derecha, pasito al frente, giro, meneo y aplaudo?- Preguntó algo confuso Remus.

- No era pasito atrás en lugar de adelante, ¡auch!- gritó Mer. Una vez más la había pisado. Y luego derivó en una tremenda carcajada. Por lo que debieron salir de la pista de baile. Dejando a Remus bastante frustrado.

- Juro que aprenderé para nuestro casamiento.- Prometió. Y eso solo hizo que Meredith riera más.

James y Lily no habían podido conversar, estaban tan compenetrados en su baile, que no daban espacio a las palabras. Se movían a buen ritmo. Eran los mejores bailarines sobre la pista. James sabía dirigirla. Y era delicado. La trataba con suavidad. Liliane sabía que hacer. Y llevaba definitivamente el ritmo en las venas.

De pronto, cambió la música. Típico. Cuando dos que se quieren, pero aún no se lo han dicho, están bailando juntos, siempre cambia la música. Y la cachaca deja lugar a un baile más lento y más cercano. Donde los cuerpos agitados por el baile anterior, se unen más y más y los dos chicos no pueden soportar sus miradas. Se sienten incómodos, se mueren de ganas de decir algo, pero no encuentran las palabras, entonces optan por el silencio donde ambos se torturan pensando en que pensara el otro.

Lily apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de James, nunca hasta este momento se había fijado en lo alto que era el chico. El la tomó por la cintura, con la otra mano acarició su cabellera pelirroja, esa que lo volvía loco. Liliane cerró los ojos y de repente…

- Tengo que irme.- dijo y se soltó del chico.

- ¡Lily espera!- James corrió detrás de ella.- Lily no esperó y se fue corriendo del salón. Rosary detuvo a James en la puerta y le dijo:

- ¿Qué le hiciste a mi amiga?- James sólo quería ver a la pelirroja. No entendía nada.

- Rosary déjalo que él no le hizo nada. Vamos a buscar a Lily.- Mer la sacó de allí. Fueron a su cuarto. Pero Lily no estaba ahí. Nadie sabía donde estaba.

James vagó por el castillo, hasta que sin saber cómo, llegó a un lugar al que jamás había ido. Abrió una puerta que tenía enfrente y…

- Lily, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó algo extrañado James. Jamás se hubiese imaginado encontrarla ahí. La pelirroja se exaltó.

- Ja-james.- titubeó nerviosa Liliane.- ¿Tú qué haces aquí?- preguntó ella también intrigada.

- ¿Qué no es obvio? Lily estuve buscándote toda la noche, hasta que al fin te encuentro… Necesitamos hablar- Le dijo acercándose a ella. Se sentó a su lado y le tomó la mano.

- ¿Lily estás bien? Porque si no quieres hablar ahora de lo que pasó entenderé, solo te pido que me dejes acompañarte.- Liliane no contestó. Pero en cambio apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de James, como buscando un refugio y él le correspondió con un abrazo. Hasta que luego Lily rompió el silencio:

- Perdóname por irme así del baile… es que…- se quedó pensando no sabía si decirle.

- No tienes que pedirme perdón, no es eso lo que me preocupa, si no como estás, que te pasa, eso…- le respondió James.

- No se… pensarás que soy tonta si te digo…- Lily bajó la cabeza y James le tomó el mentón y la obligó a que lo mirara a los ojos.

- Sabes que no es cierto.- Liliane ya ni lo dudo.

- Cuando era niña, tendría unos siete años más o menos, fui una tarde a jugar a una plaza que esta cerca de mi casa.- comenzó a relatar la pelirroja.- y de repente vi a un hermoso perrito negro y corrí para abrazarlo, esa tarde estaba triste.- se aclaro la garganta y siguió.- pero cuando corrí la vista del perrito, vi que muy cerca mió venía un auto. Iba a atropellarme; cerré los ojos y apreté los puños con fuerza, por más que quería no podía moverme y…- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, James la abrazó más fuerte.- de pronto un abrazó me sacó del alcance del auto que siguió camino. No quería abrir los ojos, pero de repente una vocecita de niño me dijo: "princesa estoy aquí" y me largué a llorar desesperada y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho…

- Yo, era yo ese niño que te corrió del camino aquella vez.- la interrumpió James dejándola sorprendida.

- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?- Lily estaba contenta, pero confundida a la vez.

- No quería parecer soberbio, es que seguramente, señorita hubiese dicho "claro ahora resulta que el Merodeador James Potter, además de ser apuesto e inteligente, me ha salvado la vida cuando era niña" y te hubieses reído de mi.- acabó.

- ¡Yo no hubiese dicho eso!- se quejó la pelirroja, James la miró- o bueno… quizás si…- dijo Lily haciendo una mueca graciosa con la boca y James se rió a carcajadas.

- Gracias- Le dijo Liliane. James la abrazó con fuerza y le susurró al oído.

- Es mi placer.- La pelirroja estaba feliz.

* * *

awww aon tiernos no? jajaja

suertee

Annie


	11. Siga , Siga, siga el baile parte II

Mil **perdones** por tardar tanto en volver es que no tenía tiempo (

Pero acá volv con un nuevo capi que es **extra small** jajaja es que debía ser así enserio pero espero que igual les guste! **Muchas GRACIAS** a todos por sus **RR**! jeje

a** leer!**

_

* * *

_

_-Capítulo once-_

"_**Siga Siga Siga el baile, de la tierra en que nací… Segunda Parte"**_

Sirius subió a la sala común, James se había ido en busca de la pelirroja y Remus estaba en el lago con Meredith. Rosary se había ido y el no la había encontrado. Estaba desanimado, quería estar con ella, hablarle, y pasar la noche en vela, quedarse despierto, solo para mirarla. Era tan hermosa, y de pronto se dio cuenta de algo, que aunque lo sabía, jamás lo había admitido. Estaba enamorado. Enamorado de la chica más perfecta y bella de todas, Rosary Ann Baker.

Al instante mil imágenes se le cruzaron por la cabeza. Recordó la primera vez que la había visto, su primera broma juntos, su primer baile, la llegada a Hogwarts, todas las bromas que se habían hecho mutuamente en estos siete años, la noche en que volvieron a hablarse como antes y durmieron juntos en su casita secreta, la quería, la quería más de lo que ella podía llegar a imaginarse.

Levantó la vista, había cruzado a través del cuadro casi sin darse cuenta. Y la vio; estaba tan linda allí sentada enfrente de la chimenea, haciendo pucherito, algo despeinada y con las piernas abiertas y estiradas. Parecía la niña que hacía tiempo había sido su mejor amiga. Su gran primer amor.

- ¿Qué haces aquí sola?- Ro se dio vuelta sorprendida y al ver a Sirius detrás de ella le contestó:

- Que noche tan rara…- Sirius la miró como interrogándola y se sentó a su lado.

- Tienes razón, no se que le ha pasado a Lily, pero sin dudas eso cambió el rumbo de la noche.

- Yo tampoco lo se. Pero no me refería a eso.- Canuto preguntó:

- ¿A qué te referías?- Rosary miró hacia abajo.

- No lo se… es una rara sensación…- Sirius la rodeo con ambos brazos y la atrajo hacia si, Le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo, sin vueltas y sin alterarse:

- Te quiero.- Rosary lo miró a los ojos. No mentía, Ro lo conocía muy bien y sabía que el chico le decía la verdad. Lo miró fijo y…

- Yo también te quiero.- Respondió. Sirius sonrió y por lo tanto ella también, y como si ese momento fuera una escena en el cine y ambos hubiesen estudiado el guión, se besaron.

El la tomó de la mejilla y ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, se acercaron despacio y juntaron sus labios en un beso en el que después unieron también sus lenguas que jugaron un rato, degustándose, hasta que los protagonistas de ese cariñoso encuentro se quedaron sin aire.

Pasaron la noche hablando de tiempos pasados y diciéndose cuanto se querían. Mimándose y riendo. Definitivamente esa noche, había sido su noche.

El lago estaba calmo esa noche, parecía que el calamar gigante había decidido dormir. Una suave brisa acariciaba los rostros de dos jóvenes muy enamorados.

Una chica morocha estaba abrazada a un muchacho de pelo color arena y ojos miel que la miraba embelezado.

- ¿Te he dicho cuánto te quiero?- Mer estaba contenta, esa noche era especial.

- No lo recuerdo… pero quizás tu puedas…- Meredith interrumpió a Remus antes de que acabara su frase y le dijo:

- Te quiero mucho.- y Remus sonriendo le respondió:

- Yo te amo.- y a continuación de eso, por supuesto, lo que siguió fue un dulce beso, a lo que ya se estaban volviendo adictos. Al terminar de besarse, Remus le preguntó:

- ¿Cómo puedes quererme tanto? Aún no lo entiendo… soy una bestia y tú…- Mer le tapó la boca con las manos y lo hizo callar. Le acarició la cara, le besó el cuello y siguió mimándolo como única respuesta a esa tonta pregunta hasta que…

- No se por qué me quieres, pero si se por qué te amo.- Remus se quedó más tranquilo, el momento de angustia en que los miedos le revienen ya había pasado y todo gracias a su hermosa novia. Se sintió orgulloso y eternamente agradecido. Ese año era uno de los años más felices de su vida.

- Me parece que ya quedó en claro porque te amo. Y me alegra de que podamos estar juntos. Soy feliz contigo.- Meredith no pudo seguir, otro beso la hizo callar.

Pasaron la noche allí. A la luz de la luna, que increíblemente a Remus le parecía, que estaba bellísima esa noche. Abrazados y mimándose, queriéndose a cada instante, vieron llegar el amanecer. Su primer amanecer juntos, y que bello había sido…

* * *

MUUUUUUUUY CORTO, LO SE LO SE PERO ES QUE TENÍA QUE SER ASÍ JEJEE :)

DEJEN RR!

_Annie_


	12. Vacaciones estresantes

Querían capítulos largos?? jaja eaa acá les va toooda mi inspiración! jajaja

espeor que les guuste y que dejen comentarios a ver que tal les parece!

a leer!

* * *

"_**Vacaciones estresantes"**_

Hogwarts eran una revolución de carritos, mezclado con grititos de emoción y despedidas esa mañana. Comenzaban, a partir de entones, las tan ansiadas vacaciones de invierno. La mayoría se iban, quedaban unos veinte alumnos de Ravenclow, sólo siete Hufflepafs, treinta tres Gryffindors y, para sorpresa de los alumnos y también de los profesores, todo el séptimo curso de Slyterin.

Los Merodeadores y las chicas se encontraban en la sala común. Liliane insistía en que hicieran sus tareas los primeros días así tendrían tiempo en la segunda semana de descansar y disfrutar a pleno, sin preocupaciones. Y aunque los chicos no estaban muy convencidos con los planes de la pelirroja, no quisieron discutir y terminaron aceptando, después de todo... les había dejado las tardes a partir de las cinco libres, y si trabajaban mucho durante esos días ya habrían terminado a mediado de semana con todas sus tareas, y eso no sonaba tan mal.

- ¿Me prestas ese libro Ro?- pidió Sirius a su novia y esta se lo alcanzó.

- Toma, aquí tienes.- le dijo.

- ¿Lily me corriges mi mapa?- Lily tomó el mapa de Meredith y sonrió satisfecha.

- Perfecto Mer, te ha salido muy bien.- La morena le guiñó un ojo a su amiga y al ver a Remus tan concentrado en su trabajo de pociones le tiró con un almohadón que le dio justo en la cara, el pobre Lunático se asustó.

- ¡Peter! No hagas eso cuando estudio. Toma esta maldito enano- le dijo a un Peter más que sorprendido, que perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas al recibir el almohadonazo.

- No fue Peter, fui yo- declaró Mer y le arrojó un pergamino, que casualmente le cayó a Sirius porque Remus se corrió.

- Ey! A mi no me pegues- dijo Canuto y le arrojó un bollo de papel que tenía a mano. Y así se formó una guerra de cosas que volaban por sus cabezas y la tarea quedó en el olvido. Pero el hambre fue más fuerte así que hicieron las paces para ir a almorzar.

Cuando se dirigían hacia el Gran Salón vieron que los Slyterins salían hacia los jardines, misteriosamente.

- Esto me huele raro…- James miraba a las serpientes con desconfianza. – Nunca se quedan para las vacaciones, y no les gustan los jardines, nunca salen a jugar, menos en pleno invierno y con la nieve por las rodillas.

- Algo están tramando- dijo Sirius- sólo espero que nada que perjudique al colegio.

- Llegan a hacerle algo a Albus y los mato- dijo Remus.

- Yo te ayudo, no me simpatizan las culebras- apoyó Rosary.

- Lamento decirlo, pero las runas no me transmitieron nada bueno esta mañana.- Mer estaba preocupada.

- No podrán hacer nada mientras nosotros estemos aquí, somos fieles a Dumbledor, me atrevo a decir, que hasta la muerte.- Afirmó Lily sin inmutarse, lo decía convencida, como si supiera que sucedería.

- Si, fieles hasta la muerte- Afirmaron los demás. Sabían que algo acontecería, era un presentimiento, no una certidumbre. Pero en los tiempos que corrían se imaginaban que podría suceder.

Eran las cinco de la tarde y los chicos ya habían terminado las tareas que habían programado para ese día. Lily estaba contenta.

- ¿Vieron que alivio? Ya tenemos una parte de la tarea terminada.- dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

- Por eso me gustas tanto- dijo James abrazando a la pelirroja quién rió encantada.

- ¿Quién quiere seguir la guerra pero con nieve?- Sirius parecía un nene de tres años.

- El último en llegar se convierte en Quejiqus - Dijo Rosary igual de pícara que su novio y salió corriendo hacia los jardines.

- ¡Ey! Espérame ¡Ann!- Sirius Corrió detrás de ella y los demás corrieron a más no poder, es que nadie quería convertirse en Snape.

Llegaron a la sala común todos mojados, muertos de frío y cansados de tanto correr, la guerra de bolas de nieve había terminado. Y aclaro que fue Peter, quien se convirtió en Quejiqus, ya que al ver a los muchachos correr, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, para alcanzarlos y saber porque corrían; lo que genero las risas y cargadas de todos.

Va a ser mejor que me valla a bañar porque sino no podré jugar en el próximo partido- dijo Rosary y Sirius ni lerdo ni perezoso le dijo:

- Si va a ser mejor que nos bañemos.- James largó la carcajada y Rosary le respondió:

- Por separados, claro que sí. No quiero que mi novio sea tan sucio como Snape.

- ¿Quieren hacer algo esta noche?- preguntó Remus.- Porque ya mañana será luna llena y nosotros debemos salir….- agregó, sin darse cuenta de su error. James y Sirius miraron asesinamente a su amigo.

- ¿Debemos?- preguntó Lily.- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Rosary miró significativamente a Sirius que se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Qué nos ocultan?- interrogó Ro.

- Ya no hay vuelta atrás- dijo James a Canuto y Lunático.- debemos decírselos.

- ¿Qué deben decirnos?- preguntó esta vez Mer.

- Somos animagos- Respondieron a dúo Canuto y Cornamenta.

- ¿Qué?- la pelirroja y la rubia quedaron atónitas.

- Los chicos se hicieron animagos ilegales, ni bien se enteraron de mi licantropía para acompañarme en las noches de luna llena, James se convierte en un ciervo y Sirius en un perro negro.- explicó Remus algo angustiado.

- ¡Es increíble!- dijo Lily- Estoy orgullosa de ustedes, hay que tener valor e inteligencia para convertirse en animagos. Aunque por supuesto no avalo, que sean ilegales.- terminó Liliane.

- Coincido con Lily- dijo una sorprendida Rosary.- pero igual no voy a estar tranquila esa noche, me da miedo. No por Remus, sino por Voldemort.- declaró.

- Tranquila Ann, prometo que vamos a cuidarnos.- le dijo Sirius.

- ¿Pero entonces hacemos algo?- preguntó Mer de repente.

- ¿Qué tal si nos juntamos en la habitación multipropósitos?- propuso Canuto.

- ¿La qué?- preguntaron las tres chicas algo desconcertadas.

- Ya lo sabrán esta noche luego de la cena.- dijo Cornamenta dejando intrigadas a las chicas.

Caminaban algo apresurados para que ningún profesor los viera. Llevaban comida, que había sido donada generosamente por los elfos, bebida de contrabando traída de Hogsmeade y James llevaba consigo su guitarra.

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una broma?- Preguntó Lily sorprendida y Rosary rió a carcajadas.

- ¿y a ti que te pasa?- preguntó Mer extrañada, los demás miraban sorprendidos la escena mientras que Sirius sonreía haciéndose cómplice.

- Dije lo mismo la primera vez que vine aquí.- contestó Ro cuando logró parar de reírse.

- ¿Tu ya habías venido?- preguntó Lily

- Si, solo que no recordaba su nombre. Fue Sirius quien me trajo.- aclaró Rosary.

Entonces será mejor que entremos- dijo Remus. Así hicieron. Y al ver la sala común las chicas quedaron encantadas. Tenía unos sillones muy confortables, estaba decorada con colores divertidos y era muy amplia. Además tenía la temperatura perfecta y grandes ventanales que mostraban un precioso paisaje nocturno.

- Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw – se escuchó decir a las tres muchachas que en seguida tomaron asiento.

Comieron. bebieron, y cantaron toda la noche. Hablaron sobre diversos temas: el colegio, cómo se habían conocido, sus familias, que planes tenían para el futuro e incluso hablaron también de los Slyterins.

Pero James al ver a su hermosa pelirroja, recordó una canción, que había escuchado aquella tarde en que la salvó del auto, en una cafetería muggle. Entonces comenzó a cantarla, todos se quedaron en silencio escuchando, como James y Lily a la que le encantaba esa canción, cantaban juntos:

- En un café se vieron por casualidad, cansados en el alma de tanto andar, ella tenía un clavel en la mano. – comenzó James.

- El se acercó y la preguntó si andaba bien, llegaba a la ventana en puntas de Pie y la llevó a caminar por Corrientes.- continuó Lily.

- Miren todos, ellos solos pueden más que el amor y son más fuertes que el Olimpo. Se escondieron en el centro y en el baño de un bar sellaron todo con un beso.- cantaron a duo mientras James tocaba la guitarra. -

- Durante un mes vendieron rosas en "La Paz" presiento que no importaba nada más y entre los dos juntaban algo.No sé por qué pero jamás los volví a ver él carga con 11 y ella con 6 y se reía, el le daba la luna.

- Miren todos, ellos solos pueden más que el amor y son más fuertes que el Olimpo. Se escondieron en el centro y en el baño de un bar sellaron todo con un beso.- Finalizaron juntos y los demás aplaudieron. Realmente hacían linda pareja, se entendían, y eran muy felices juntos.

- ¿Cómo conoces esa canción?- preguntó Lily extrañada.

- La escuché el día que nos conocimos y por eso la canté ahora, porque me recuerda a ti.- le respondió James.

- Es mi canción preferida- dijo Lily antes de que James la callara con un beso.

Pero lo que ese grupo de amigos, tan enamorados y felices, era que algo oscuro y tenebroso ocurría en el bosque. Lord Voldemort y sus mortífagos preparaban algo macabro para Hogwarts. Pero pronto lo descubrirían.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!- Lily se despertó asustada, a su lado James se despertó, sin quererlo se habían quedado todos dormidos en la sala multipropósitos.

- ¿Lily estás bien?- preguntó James abrazándola. Los demás estaban despertándose.

- Yo…- Liliane no podía hablar, se abrazó a James con fuerza y comenzó a llorar.

- ¿Qué pasa pelirroja?- preguntó Sirius.

- Lily ¿qué te ha pasado?- Mer se acercó a la pelirroja, y Ro también.

- Tranquilízate princesa- Cornamenta acariciaba a Lily intentando calmarla.

- James… lo vi…- Lily hablaba entrecortado, pues el llanto no la dejaba respirar.

- ¿A quién has visto?- Preguntó Remus, que hasta el momento se mantenía a parte de la conversación.

- A voldemort…- Lily rompió en llanto y de ahí en más no pudo decir nada.

Los chicos ayudaron a Lily a calmarse, pero decidieron que no les contara el sueño hasta que ella se sintiera capaz de hacerlo. En la tarde Lily fue a hablar con Dumbledor que se había enterado de lo sucedido por Sirius que se había quedado algo angustiado y preocupado por la pelirroja.

- ¿Quién quiere algo de chocolate?- Preguntó Remus que al llegar la luna llena comía en abundancia. – Tengo todavía algunas ranas que me regaló Lily.- terminó.

- Yo quiero- Mer le quitó una rana a su novio.

- ¿Qué harán esta noche?- Preguntó de golpe Lily a James.

- Iremos al bosque Lily, pero puedes quedarte tranquila. Dumbledor esta al tanto de todo- Aclaró James y le sonrió a la pelirroja, consiguiendo un beso.

- Yo insisto en esperarlos despierta- Dijo Rosary algo testaruda.

- No… no lo harás – dijo Sirius a su novia.

- ¡Que si!- discutió Ro.

- ¡Que no!- siguió Canuto.

- ¡Que si!- Porfió Rosary.

- ¡Que no!- dijo Sirius y antes de que Ro le siguiera la discusión le empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

De repente se abrió la puerta y apareció la profesora Macgonagall y se acercó a ellos.

- Les comunico, que el profesor Dumbledor debe salir esta noche por una urgencia, pero contaran con la ayuda de los profesores y Hagrid por supuesto.- Les dijo Minerva. Eso no tranquilizó a las chicas.

- Esta bien profesora, muchas gracias- Le contestó Remus y la profesora saludando se fue.

- Esto no me esta gustando.- Dijo Sirius algo preocupado y suspirando.

Eran las once y media de la noche y los chicos ya se encontraban en la casa de los gritos. Remus comenzaba a transformarse, faltaba poco, ya estaba alterado.

- Será mejor que comencemos a transformarnos- alerto James a Sirius y a Peter. De pronto, en lugar de James se encontraba un hermoso e imponente ciervo, con una gran cornamenta. A su lado se encontraba Un gran perro negro, con unos preciosos ojos grises que derretían a cualquiera. Y por último, se encontraba una rata que parecía algo inmunda y asquerosa, ese era Peter; lo que pasa es que hacía algunos días que no se bañaba.

La luna llena salió y un grave aullido de lobo irrumpió en la calma de la noche asustando a las chicas.

- Tranquila Mer- tranquilizó Rosary a la morena.

- Si, tienen el apoyo de los profesores, nada malo va a ocurrirles- continuó Lily.

- ¿Y Voldemort?- Mer estaba muy asustada y angustiada esa noche.

- No se arriesgará a mucho sabiendo que todo el ministerio de magia lo busca.- Acotó Rosary.

- Ro tiene razón Meredith, y no te olvides de una cosa- le dijo- Son Merodeadores.

Se adentraban corriendo a toda velocidad en el bosque. La ferocidad del hombre lobo se había desatado y el frenesí de sentirse libres de todo en su forma animal hacía que los chicos se comportaran como tales. Jugueteaban como si fueran a morderse pero siempre con cuidado y concientes de lo que hacían, salvo Remus que por su condición perdía su conciencia humana. Por esto los chicos se mantenían alerta.

Todo iba tranquilo. La noche era perfecta.

- Es el momento mi señor.- Una persona cuyo rostro estaba cubierto con una capucha le hablaba a una especie de hombre, aunque se parecía más a una serpiente.

- Encárgate de los pequeños detalles Malfoy, ya sabes a que me refiero, puedes llevarte a Snape contigo si quieres- Contestó Lord Voldemort con su terrible vozarrón, que de solo escucharlo te helaba las venas.

- Si mi señor- Respondió Lucius antes de marcharse en compañía de Severus.

- La guerra comienza mi querido Albus- Dijo al aire Tom Ridle. Luego dio media vuelta y con una seña guió a Bellactrix, Lanstrange, Criggenar y a Weller a que lo siguieran. La noche estaba perfecta.

Un aullido desgarrador, un ladrido feroz y el andar de unas patas de ciervo armaron revuela esa noche en el bosque. Algo no andaba bien. Una luz enceguecedora casi ataca a Sirius, pero este fue lo suficientemente veloz para salvarse.

Liliane había logrado conciliar el sueño, luego de derramar unas cuantas lágrimas. Pero de pronto:

- ¡VOLDEMORT!- gritó Lily y en la sala común apareció enseguida Minerva Macgonagall.

- ¿Qué sucede señorita Evans?- Liliane no le respondió, salió corriendo con su varita en mano y detrás de ella también Mer y Ro.

- ¡Señoritas!- Minerva salió corriendo detrás de ellas, también con su varita y con un hechizo alertó a los demás profesores, que acudieron en su ayuda.

Lily corría a toda velocidad, sabía que Voldemort estaba atacando a los chicos. Lo había visto en su sueño, era real, lo sabía.

No necesitaron hablarse, las tres se conocían muy bien, al punto de saber que pensaban y que harían sin emitir palabra alguna.

- ¡Cru…!- no alcanzó a terminar.

- ¡Expeliarmus!- gritó la pelirroja sin inmutarse y dejando así desmayado a Lucius que había intentado atacarla.

- ¡Desmaius!- Gritaron al mismo tiempo Meredith y Rosary, lo que hizo que dejaran inconciente a Snape, que venía detrás de Malfoy.

Slughorn se llevó un tanto preocupado e indignado a Malfoy y Snape, no podía creerlo eran mortífagos, debía entregarlos al ministerio. Los dejó a cargo de la enfermera y los encadenó a la cama.

James y Sirius volvieron a su forma humana cuando los profesores y las chicas lograron llegar. La profesora Macgonagall desmayó a Remus y como la luna se escondió para ya no volver por esa noche, Lunático volvió a la normalidad y fue llevado por Meredith a la enfermería. Mientras tanto la lucha seguía.

-¡Crucio!- Gritó Bellactrix, pero no logró torturar a Sirius.

- ¡Ven aquí primita! ¿O es qué no te animas?- preguntó burlón Sirius.

- ¡Desmaius!- Gritaron James y Lily, dos mortífagos fueron derrocados y Minerva los encadenó junto con el profesor Flitwich.

- ¡Impedimenta!- Ro tenía muy buena puntería así que dos mortífagos más cayeron al piso y fueron encadenados por los profesores.

- ¡James Potter! Este es tu fin.- Afirmó Voldemort y sin que Lily pudiera hacer nada recibió un crucio departe del mago más tenebroso de la historia.

- ¡Sucia serpiente! ¡Déjala a ella ven y mátame a mi!- gritó James, mientras que Voldemort reía con descaro. Pero entonces…

- ¡Levi corpus!- pronunció el mago e hizo que James volara por los aires, entonces Sirius intentó desarmarlo pero recibió como respuesta un terrible Crucio que lo dejo con la respiración entrecortada.

- ¡Impedimenta!- Gritó Minerva, pero Voldemort escapó a su hechizo y además con un simple movimiento de su varita amarró a los profesores a los árboles y hecho esto dijo:

- ¿Qué harán ahora eh? Sus profesorcitos no podrán ayudarlos.

- ¡Desmaius!- gritó valientemente Rosary, tomándolo por sorpresa, pero era tanta la fuerza de Voldemort que lo único que logró fue desestabilizarlo por un segundo.

- ¡Crucio!- gritó nuevamente Voldemort e hizo que Rosary se retorciera de dolor en el piso.

- ¡Crucio!- gritó otra vez y Lily fue alcanzada por un rayo violeta que le heló los huesos.

- ¡Crucio!- Dijo por tercera vez y hechizó a Sirius que ya no pensaba más que en Rosary.

- ¿Qué esperas cobarde?- le gritó James con todas sus fuerzas.- ¡MATAME SI PUEDES!- y dicho esto le arrojó un hechizo simple, pero con tanta fuerza que hizo que la antigua serpiente bailara una tarantela algo ridícula y entonces…

- ¡Avada…!- Ridle no pudo terminar de pronunciar el hechizo. Un rayo de luz clara y pura lo atravesó en el medio del corazón. Una serie de espíritus llenos de amor, de paz y de alegría le sonreían y lo acariciaban. Escenas felices y llenas de amor que había vivido de niño se le volvieron a la mente. Los chicos, que se reponían de los crucio, miraron hacia atrás de Voldemort. El autor del hechizo, mantenía su varita en alto y pronunciaba, como en un canto, una serie de palabras, que los chicos no podían comprender.

- Dum… Dumble… Dum… Dumbledor- pronunció algo horrorizado y asustado Tom. Sus ojos, había cambiado su mirada, ya no era la misma de ese mago tenebroso. Era simplemente Tom, volvía a parecer un adolescente, ya no reflejaba fortaleza, sino debilidad, tristeza, se lo notaba asustado y angustiado, como un niño que cree haber visto un monstruo en la oscuridad de la noche y que quiere gritar, no de furia, sino de miedo.

- Si Tom, soy yo- respondió calma, aunque decidida la voz de Albus.- Has venido a aterrorizar e incluso a matar a mis alumnos de Hogwarts, y sabes que eso no te lo permitiré mientras vivas.

- Basta- rogó Ridle.

- El amor, la pasión por su colegio e incluso la valentía que hace a un Gryffindor, te ha impedido lograr tu objetivo. Por supuesto que también los ha a ayudado su inteligencia y preparación.- explicó Dumbledor a Voldemort que seguía Horrorizado y que intentaba alejar vanamente a esos espíritus y sentimientos que lo rodeaban.

- ¡Déjame!- gritó Tom. Tanto amor lo torturaba.

- Cada vez que vengas aquí encontrarás esto, mi querido Tom. Si tanto amor te tortura, pues entonces no regreses. Porque si vuelves a intentar lastimar a mis alumnos, no habrá más consideraciones, acabaré contigo y sabes que puedo hacerlo. – Dicho esto Dumbledor bajó su varita y el hechizo se deshizo. En ese instante Voldemort aprovechó para escaparse. Y antes de desaparecer dijo:

- Esto aún comienza Dumbledor. Regresaré para mataros.

Los chicos fueron llevados a la enfermería, junto con los profesores. Una vez allí la enfermera se ocupó de curarlos y les dio una poción conciliadora del sueño. Todo Hogwarts estaba revolucionado. Distintas versiones de lo sucedido circulaban por todos los pasillos, en boca de los alumnos que ya habían regresado para comenzar con las clases. Miles de lechuzas volaron en el desayuno. La noticia de que algunos alumnos de Hogwarts eran mortífagos y de que otro grupo se había enfrentado a Voldemort en una situación un tanto extraña (ya que no se sabía porque se encontraban en el bosque) había llegado al profeta. A pesar de los tantos rumores que corrían, de si Hogwarts cerraba o no, para Dumbledor la vida seguía y las clases debían comenzar.

* * *

m y qué les parecio?? espero que me dejen sus reviews! jeej

suerte

Annie


	13. Vuelta a las Aulas

_MIL PERDOOOONEEES!!! AY DIOOOS ME TARDE DEMASIAADO_

_PERO ES QUE FUERON MUCHAS COSAS LINDAS QUE ME PASARON Y MUCHAS OCUPACIONES... ADEMÁS NECESITABA TIEMPO DE DESCANSO PORQUE YA NO PUBLICABA CON GANAS, ERA DEMASIADO RUTINARIO_

_ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAAP!!_

_PERDOOOONEEEN_

_Annie_

* * *

-Capítulo Trece-

"_**Vuelta a las aulas"**_

Abrió los ojos despacio, como si tuviese miedo de lo que hubiese delante de sus ojos. Un rayo de luz natural la encandiló y por un momento quiso gritar. Se calmó al verse en la enfermería y a su lado, ya despierto, a James. Él le sonrió, dejando en evidencia el amor que sentía por la pelirroja. Ella le estiró los brazos dulcemente y James fue a abrazarla. Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio. Entre ellos sobraban las palabras.

- Buenos días princesa.- Cornamenta, que había temido por la vida de Liliane, estaba feliz de verla a salvo.

- Buenos días- le respondió Lily.- ¿Cómo están los demás?- añadió de inmediato.

- Sirius despertó junto conmigo y se fue a bañar. Yo me quise quedar para cuando despertaras. Rosary y Meredith siguen durmiendo, Remus aún no despierta.- eso último lo dijo algo preocupado, pero al ver el seño fruncido de la pelirroja, añadió sonriente.- Pero la enfermera dice que se pondrá bien, sólo que esta exhausto por su licantropía, aunque para mi también influye su novia- le dijo con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos, como siempre que decía algo para que Lily se avergonzara. La pelirroja le tiró un almohadón y James rió a carcajadas, todo volvía a la normalidad.

- ¿Qué hace mi pelirroja favorita?- entró saludándola Sirius.

- Bien y ¿Tú?- contestó Lils.

- Esperando a que la bella durmiente despierte- Sirius se sentó al lado de la cama de Ro. Se sorprendió al ver que ésta intentaba abril los ojos. La besó en la mejilla. La quería mucho.

- Buen día dormilona.- Rosary sonrió, y al igual que la pelirroja le estiró los brazos a su novio que no esperó demasiado para corresponderle.

- ¿Cómo está Meredith?- Remus había despertado.

- Acostada a tu lado- le respondió una voz suave. Remus volteó la cabeza y allí estaba su morena, que preciosa se veía cuando recién se despertaba.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿quieres que llame a Madame Pomfrey?- dijo Lunático casi de carrerillas y llendo a abrazar a Mer.

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes- le respondió Mer. – Lo único que quiero es que estés bien.

- Lo estoy, ahora que te veo bien, lo estoy- la tranquilizó.

- Veo que ya han despertado mis alumnos favoritos.- Dumbledor, podía ser tan sigiloso como una pluma, nadie lo había visto entrar. A veces se preguntaban si no era invisible.

- ¿Qué pasó con Voldemort? ¿y los mortífagos? ¿Los han encarcelado?- tres voces corearon esas preguntas, con apenas unas milésimas de segundos de diferencia, como saludo hacia el mago más grande de la historia.

- Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar de eso mis queridos Merodeadores…- Albus Dumbledor sonrió. De verdad quería a esos chicos.

Albus solo había ido a ver como estaban y a decirles que al día siguiente comenzarían las clases. Además programó una reunión con ellos para hablar de lo sucedido, el lunes a las seis de la tarde podrían preguntar todo lo que querían.

Llegaron a la sala común, y un gran aplauso les dio la bienvenida. No se esperaban eso, pero en honor a los merodeadores todos los Gryffindors habían organizado una gran fiesta para recibirlos.

- ¡¡¡Sorpresa!!!- se escuchó en un grito general.

- ¡Gracias a todos por esta bienvenida al estilo merodeadora!- Gritó James a sus compañeros de casa.

- ¡Que comience la fiesta!- gritó Sirius.

- ¡Pero que no se entere Macgonagall!- finalizó Lunático, siempre tan responsable, lo que provocó una gran carcajada.

Pasaron toda la tarde de fiesta. Los Merodeadores con sus respectivas novias, disfrutaron de una gran fiesta que les habían brindado los Gryffindors. Y como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo de antemano, nadie preguntó nada acerca de lo sucedido. Les hacía falta un poco de alegría, los últimos acontecimientos los habían dejado algo tristes.

- ¿Cuántos goles le haremos a Hufflepuf en el próximo partido?- Preguntó un chico moreno de sexto.

- Yo creo que le haremos veinte, como mínimo por supuesto.- dijo Sirius, haciendo que el chico riera.

- Por supuesto. Estoy yo en el equipo.- continuó Rosary.

- Están hechos el uno para el otro- dijo Remus sonriente.

Así continuaron hasta el anochecer. Limpiaron todo y dejaron la sala bien ordenada, luego se fueron a dormir.

Liliane se despertó tranquila. Su despertador mágico la había despertado a tiempo para darse un baño y luego acudir a clases. Se extraño. Hacía días que no dormía tan bien. Con esos sueños raros que había estado teniendo, no dormía serenamente desde hacía unos días.

- ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó algo dormida Ro.

Las seis y media, hora de que te levantes.- contestó Mer que ya se había despertado. Y entonces, sin previo aviso, Lily y Mer le tiraron un almohadón cada una a Rosary, quien intentó devolvérselos, pero Liliane ya estaba en el baño, lista para ducharse y Mer se había escondido previniendo el almohadonazo.

- ¡Ya me levanto!- gritó Ro algo remolona.

En el cuarto de lo Merodeadores…

- ¡Peter despierta!- gritó Remus con un amplificador mágico en la oreja de su amigo.

- ¡Profesora! Los chicos… ¡Voldemort!- gritó algo dormido Peter mientras se restregaba los ojos.

- Tranquilo Colagusano, estabas soñando.- tranquilizó Remus.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntaron casi al unísono James y Sirius a su amigo.

- Si… es que aún me dura el susto…- James le revolvió el pelo a Peter y bajó a desayunar. A Sirius le había dado pena que Peter siguiera asustado, él siempre había sido el más débil.

Llegaron al gran comedor y allí estaban sus chicas. Liliane estaba muy bonita esa mañana, es decir, tenía algo especial aquel día, debía ser aquel brillo en sus ojos esmeralda. Rosary parecía más feliz que nunca, y Meredith tarareaba una canción de forma muy graciosa.

James venía revolviéndose el pelo, como siempre. Y Sirius sonreía de oreja a oreja, lo que era entendible ya que estaba mirando a su Ann. Y Remus venía siempre tan galante y compañero, dándole palmadas de ánimo a un Peter algo decaído. Las clases debían continuar. No debían dejarse vencer por Voldemort, la ignorancia, sólo lleva a la manipulación.

Al llegar a las aulas, todo seguía igual. Sólo en la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras se hizo un pequeño comentario, pero solo para explicar por qué ese día realizarían una práctica de duelo.

Las meroestúpidas estaban resignadas, sabían que ya nada podían hacer. Así que siguieron con sus vidas y decidieron ignorar a los Merodeadores y sus novias, haciéndoles así un favor.

Los Slyterings querían saber que había pasado con Malfoy, Snape, Bellactrix, Lanstrange, Criggenar y Weller, quienes no habían aparecido aún. Pero nadie quiso decirles nada por el momento.

El frío te helaba la sangre al salir afuera, por lo que casi todos los alumnos se quedaban en las salas comunes de sus casas, haciendo los deberes. Es que desde que las clases se reanudaron los profesores no le daban respiro a sus alumnos, sobre todo a los de quinto y séptimo que deberían rendir exámenes muy importantes y definitorios para la carrera que seguirían. Había mucho que aprender antes de los exámenes.

- ¿Qué hora es Lily?- Preguntó Remus.

- Las seis menos cuarto- respondió la pelirroja.

- Será mejor que nos pongamos en camino entonces- James se levantó, tomó a Lily de la mano y se dirigió al retrato. Los demás lo siguieron casi sin hablar. Todo esto los tenía ensimismados en sus pensamientos, buscando explicaciones, preguntándose qué harían, sobre todo James, a quien Voldemort ya le había quitado a su padre.

Caminaban tranquilos, llegaron a la Gárgola y Remus pronunció la clave:

- Caramelo de manzana verde.- la Gárgola giró mostrándoles a los chicos una escalera, por la que subieron para llegar al despacho del Director.

- Pasen.- Dumbledor nos los dejó ni golpear la puerta, directamente, y como si pudiera ver a través de las cosas los hizo pasar.

- Buenas tardes profesor- Saludaron los seis chicos.

- Buenas tardes chicos, tomen asiento- los invitó señalando unas sillas enfrente de él.

- Como ya sabrán, estamos ante una situación muy compleja, nada que no pueda superarse por supuesto- Aclaro- pero todos sabemos que no será fácil. La valentía y el amor, la suspicacia y la inteligencia son lo único que podrán salvaros. Y con lo que vi en el bosque… estoy seguro que juntos podrán superarlo. No cité al señor Petegrew, porque él no se si pueda soportar todo esto, es muy débil y saber más de la cuenta podría matarlo.- Dumbledor se aclaró la garganta. Pero lo que él no sabía, o si lo sabía no se lo dijo a nadie, era que Peter había seguido a los chicos con la capa invisible de James. Y escuchar eso, lo había enfurecido. Siempre lo tomaban como al tonto que nada podía hacer, estaba mal. Odió a Dumbledor y a sus amigos por tratarlo como a un imbécil, por nunca tomarlo en cuenta y subestimarlo, él también era un Gryffindor, pero se odió más aún por eso. Se fue, desapareció, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y aunque fuese arriesgado lo haría. Se vengaría de ellos. Nunca se dio cuenta, que en realidad sólo querían protegerlo, por que para ellos era como un pequeño hermanito y lo querían demasiado, no querían que sufriera. No quiso escuchar más, terrible error cometió.

Salieron del despacho de Dumbledor, llenos de certezas y temores, de valentía y amor por la vida y la magia buena. Los esperaban un montón de hazañas y luchas que deberían enfrentar juntos. Esto sólo los unió más, y hablar con Albus les dio la fortaleza que necesitarían luego.

* * *

Los quiero!! :) mil gracias por leerme y bancarme y esperarme!!


	14. Gryffindor a la Cabeza

Bueno yo se que después de haber faltado tanto tiempo no quieren leerme :( me pone triste pero igual voy a terminar de publicar mis historias por las dudas de que alguien si la este siguiendo aunque no deje review, pero si pueden y quieren por favor dejen reviews! sino no se si la estan leyendo o no :(_

* * *

_

_-Capítulo Catorce-_

"_**Gryffindor a la cabeza"**_

Pasaron apenas quince días luego del encuentro con Voldemort y los chicos tenían pilas de tareas por hacer. En unos días comenzaría febrero y el partido de Quiditch, que había quedado pendiente de Gryffindor contra Hufflepaf, se juraría el sábado primero.

Las salidas a Husmead habían sido anuladas porque la situación era cada vez más peligrosa y los profesores y el Director no querían arriesgar la vida del alumnado. Así que debían conformarse con quedarse en las salas comunes y el Gran Comedor que los fines de semana se convertía en un salón de recreamiento, donde podía desde leer hasta jugar Snap Explosivos, bailar, cantar e incluso tocar instrumentos así que se tornaba bastante divertido.

Pero ahora los chicos estaban más serios, parecía que habían madurado de golpe. Sólo tenían cabeza para pensar en el enfrentamiento pasado y los que vendrían. Se cuidaban mutuamente y no se separaban ni un instante.

Además tenían una contra, Peter estaba raro últimamente. Los chicos no sabían por qué, pero ya no les contaba que hacía, desaparecía por ratos largos, sólo se veían en las comidas, llegaba tarde a dormir e incluso se salteaba algunas clases. Las pocas veces que hablaba con los chicos lo hacía de muy mala manera. Ellos de alguna forma se sentían culpables, creían que lo habían descuidado un poco, que no le habían prestado la suficiente atención y como Colagusano era muy sensible esto le habría afectado.

Las chicas estaban muy concentradas en sus estudios e incluso Lily estaba utilizando parte de su tiempo para leer libros de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras muy avanzados y a practicar hechizos. Las chicas cuando se enteraron se le unieron por lo que utilizaban para ello la sala multipropósitos, idea de los Merodeadores.

Eran las diez de la noche y los chicos y las chicas estaban juntos en la sala común.

- Quiero comer un buen pastel de arándanos y chocolate ¿qué dices si vamos a las cocinas?- le propuso Sirius a su novia.

- ¡¡¡¡¡Que el que llega último es un escreguto!!!! – Y con eso Rosary y Sirius abandonaron la sala común, dejando solos a Remus y Meredith, y Lily y James. Los últimos decidieron irse, pero no dijeron donde. Ni bien salieron de la sala Mer y Remus se quedaron muy contentos, al fin solos.

- Ann… quiero decirte algo.- Sirius estaba serio, como triste.

- Dime…- Ro le sonrió amablemente a su novio y le tomó de la mano. Sabía que a Canuto le costaba hablar, y también sabía que cuando le llamaba por su segundo nombre era algo importante.

- Pues… sabemos que el después de Hogwarts será difícil. Lo que quiero es que estemos juntos y cuidarte. Quiero- se interrumpió un instante- No, mejor dicho, necesito que confíes en mí, que no te separes de mi lado, porque sé que juntos podremos vencer lo que sea. Prométeme que no te apartarás de mi lado, nunca, que vas a dejar que yo te cuide Ann.- Rosary Sonrió y como toda respuesta lo besó. De verdad que lo quería, y mucho.

- Me gusta que me beses- dijo Sirius, ya más despreocupado y volviendo a ser pícaro.

- y A mi me gusta besarte- le respondió Rosary guiñándole un ojo a su novio, lo que provocó la risa descontrolada de Sirius y luego, besos, besos y más besos para la parejita feliz.

En una sala con innumerables balcones y una gran terraza, desde la que se podía apreciar el hermoso cielo se encontraban Liliane y James. Los futuros Potter.

- Lily… ¿te he dicho que te quiero mucho?- James abrazó con más fuerza a la pelirroja, que estaba que se derretía, a pesar del frío que hacía esa noche.

- Si, Pero me gusta que me lo repitas.- Lily besó en la mejilla a su novio, quien luego la beso en los labios.

- ¿Qué intentas decirme James? Te conozco, se que algo te preocupa, estás más cariñoso que de costumbre, no te separas un solo instante de mi, y a veces te me quedas mirando, como pensando en algo. Yo también te quiero mucho y por eso quiero que confíes en mi, y me digas que te está sucediendo.- El moreno de ojos color avellana le besó fugazmente antes de responderle.

- Es sólo que… bueno tu sabes lo que paso con mi papá y yo…- James contuvo las lágrimas que le habían aparecido al recordar a su padre y siguió- No quiero que suene apresurado pero me gustaría, pasar el resto de mis días contigo y tener hermosos hijos, cuidarte por el resto de la vida y pasar por todo esto juntos.- James le tomó el mentón a Lily con su mano e hizo que le mirara a los ojos.- ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?- Liliane se quedó muda, sabía que el merodeador hablaba en serio.

- Cuatro- Fue lo único que dijo la pelirroja, Cornamenta no entendía nada.

- ¿Cuatro qué?- Le dijo. Lily hizo pucherito y le respondió.

- Cuatro hijos quiero tener- Lils estaba como en sueños y James rió con ganas, como hacía tiempo no reía.

- Entonces tendremos cuatro hermosos Pottercitos- le dijo y comenzó a besar a la pelirroja, pasaron toda la noche planeando la boda, como sería la casa, nombres para sus hijos, y embobados queriéndose el uno al otro.

Por su parte Remus y Meredith estaban muy acaramelados en el sillón de la sala común. Estaban tranquilos hasta que…

- ¿Mer?- Remus estaba algo nervioso.

- ¿Qué?- Le respondió su novia.

- Bueno yo… es que… no quiero que te malpienses pero… - Mer no entendía nada.

- Dime Remus ¿qué sucede?.- el lobito se acercó al oído de Meredith y le dijo.

- ¿Duermes conmigo esta noche?.- la morena quedó petrificada, sin duda eso no estaba en sus planes. Remus al notar lo tensa que se puso Mer le acarició los brazos y le dijo:

- Sabía que ibas a malinterpretarme. Dije si quieres dormir conmigo. Era solo eso, cerrar los ojos y dormirnos, es que necesito tenerte cerca.- Dicho esto Mer soltó una carcajada que casi despierta a todo el castillo.

- ¿Era eso?- Remus asintió.

- ¿Y qué estás esperando? ¡Que me caigo del sueño!- Así que la morena y el castaño cenizo, se fueron a dormir al cuarto de Mer, para estar más tranquilos, y luego de unos mimos, cayeron en un sueño profundo.

El amor era lo único que podría salvarlos de todo mal, como bien les había dicho ya Dumbledor.

Casi sin que se dieran cuenta se les pasó la semana, y despertaron en una espléndida mañana de sábado. El cielo estaba de un celeste radiante, pero hacía un frío que tiritaban las peras.

En la habitación de los Merodeadores ya estaban entrando en clima…

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Corrrnamentaaaaaaaaa deja de soñar con la pelirroja y levántate!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡Que hay partido mi capitán!- Sirius gritaba como un loco, y le saltaba en la cama a James.

- Tranquilo Sirius, deja de molestarme, aún es temprano…- James estaba demasiado calmo, eso sólo significaba una cosa, estaba sonámbulo. Remus que ya se había dado cuenta, se dirigió al baño e hizo aparecer una jarra y la llenó de agua.

- ¿Qué paso?, ¿ya es el partido? ¡mi escoba! ¡Lily!- James se despertó asustado.

- Tranquilo cornamenta, Tu Lily esta bien, para el partido faltan tres horas, tu escoba esté en tu baúl y lo que pasó fue que estabas sonámbulo y Remus debió despertarte- Contestó Sirius a todas las preguntas de James antes de echarse a reír. Pero dejó de hacerlo cuando de pronto salió Peter dando un portazo y sin dirigirles la palabra.

- ¿Qué le pasa al enano?- dijo Sirius algo preocupado.

- No tengo idea, ha quedado mal con los últimos acontecimientos, pero no deben preocuparse ahora, mejor vístanse y bajen a desayunar.- Contestó Remus.

- Lunático tiene razón- dijo James antes de entrar al baño.

- Me voy con Meredith- Dijo Remus y se fue. Sirius igualmente quedó algo preocupado. Pero luego se fue a hablar con James del partido y se le pasó.

Al llegar a la habitación de las chicas Remus se encontró, con tres preciosas chicas, de las cuales una de ellas era su novia, vestidas con los colores de Gryffindor, sujetando una gran bandera que rezaba: _"Gryffindor campeón, Canuto , Cornamenta y Ro nuestro sol"_. Remus soltó una carcajada.

- ¿De qué te ríes?- dijo Ro algo ofendida.

- De las caricaturas de James acomodándose el pelo y Sirius sonriendo y saludando, les quedaron perfectas- contestó Remus antes de volver a estallar en carcajadas. Mer lo calmó con un beso y Lily empezó a apurarlos porque quería estar con Cornamenta. Así que se fueron al Gran comedor.

Liliane estaba radiante aquel día, estaba bellísima y James no pudo dejar de notarlo.

- ¡Hola Bonita!- saludó James a su novia.

- ¿Ya nos vamos?- Preguntó Ro a Canuto.

- Por supuesto Ann debemos concentrarnos- Dijo Sirius muy serio. Luego le guiñó un ojo y continuó.

- …y besarnos, y besarnos y seguir besándonos.- Y dicho esto Rosary besó a su novio con muchas ganas de estar solos.

Luego de una hora ya todos estaban en el campo de juego, las tribunas estaban colmadas. Gryffindor contra Hufflepaf, sería un emocionante partido.

- Aquí sale el equipo de Gryffindor -anunció la profesora Macgonagall, ya que había decidido ser ella quien relatara el partido para evitar comentarios fuera de lugar.

- formado por: Longbottom como guardián, Black y Gremond, sus bateadores; Baker, Richmond y Hoofpol, sus cazadores; y por último, Potter su buscador y capitán.- continuó Minerva. Y las tribunas estallaron en aplausos.

- Un fuerte aplauso también para el equipo de Hufflepaf que tiene como guardián a Bletjor, como bateadores a Loders y Diler, como cazadores a Thomas, Regler y Freetcher; y por último a Ocland como buscador y capitán.

El partido transcurrió tranquilo e incluso algo aburrido ya que Gryffindor ganó por doscientos treinta a veinte, ya que James atrapó la snitch a los treinta minutos de juego.

En la sala común de Gryffindor todo el mundo festejaba y Sirius agitaba la bandera que habían hecho las chicas muy divertido.

- Gryffindors- esbozó James en tono solemne mientras que Remus callaba al público y Lily reía de la alegría.

- Quiero agradecerle al equipo por su apoyo constante, su dedicación y respeto por la casa, y felicitarlos por el excelente juego que han hecho.- dijo James y toda la torre Gryffindor latió ante los aplausos.

- Y yo- continuó Sirius- Quiero anunciarles que…- Canuto dejó un momento de suspenso en que todos contuvieron la respiración, incluso Rosary que no sabía que diría su novio.

- ¡Que Gryffindor está a la cabeza!- finalizó entre los gritos de emoción y los aplausos de gloria que enorgullecieron a todo el equipo.

La noche llegó a su fin, y ellos debieron irse a dormir, luego del domingo continuarían las clases y debían comenzar a estudiar para los exámenes.


	15. Un poco de bromas…

_-Capítulo Quince-_

"_**Un poco de bromas… El regreso de los Merodeadores"**_

Las puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron y tras ellas, llegaban majestuosos los Merodeadores y Sus novias, aunque a pesar de ser admirados parecían no darse cuenta.

- ¿Qué tenemos ahora?- Preguntó Sirius sumergido ya en su desayuno.

- Pociones, con los Slytherins.- Contestó Rosary algo asqueada al pronunciar esas palabras.

- Debemos estudiar para encantamientos James- Dijo Lily - ¿Puedes ir por la tarde a la biblioteca?- Preguntó amable. Pero james no contestaba.

- ¿James? ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó esta vez preocupada Liliane. James tenía la vista clavada en la mesa Verde y Plata. Sirius y Remus se dieron cuenta que sucedía y por eso Canuto dijo:

- ¿Qué tienes en mente?- James se revolvió el pelo y Remus negó con la cabeza, ya había pasado por esto muchas veces en sus años como Merodeador.

- Me uno- Dijo en un bajo tono, un ya resignado Remus. Los tres sonrieron y las chicas se cruzaron de brazos y haciendo gestos de enfado pidieron una explicación a ese complot. Lo único que recibieron fue…

- El regreso de los Merodeadores…- Pronunciaron tras una sonrisa los tres muchachos y se dirigieron hacia la puerta sin más.

- Ahora añadan polvos de ajenjo y revuelvan en sentido contrario a las agujas.- Explicó Slughorn a unos alumnos que estaban rezagados.

- ¡Excelente Señoritas!- exclamó feliz el profesor a Lily y a Rosary, que sonrieron satisfechas.

- Meredith ¿me pasarías el cuchillo?- Pidió amable Remus y justo cuando Mer estaba entregándoselo se escuchó un grito agudo y una carcajada general.

Unos alumnos de Slyterin estaban subidos a sus bancos gritando como nenas y tapando sus narices, pues su caldero se había convertido en un cerdo y luego había explotado dejando un terrible olor a puerco quemado y con restos de poción blanqueadora para la ropa.

Mientras tanto James, Sirius y Remus reían a carcajadas. Y aunque parecía extraño hasta las chicas rieron, y en voz suave para que unas alumnas de Slyterin que tenían atrás no las oyeran dijeron al unísono:

- "El regreso de los Merodeadores".- Y sonrieron a sus novios.´

En el despacho de Dumbledor tres muchachos contenían la risa mientras la profesora Macgonagall se iba enfurecida, pero al cerrarse la puerta los tres mosqueteros no pudieron soportar más y rieron como nenes tomándose la panza, que de tanta risa ya les dolía, y por supuesto Albus, una vez más los consintió en su agrado. Y dijo:

- "Un poco de bromas no vienen mal"- Sonrió satisfecho y orgulloso esos chicos sí que eran sus preferidos, quien sabe si habría otro trío como aquel en el viejo, pero grandioso Hogwarts.

Una sala obscura y fría se imponía ante él, tan solo dos antorchas alumbraban aquel salón de piedra, se asemejaba mucho a un pasillo por ser largo y angosto, simplemente tenebroso.

Avanzó temeroso, pero firme, sabía que no había vuelta atrás. La puerta, enorme de madera se cerró tras él, dejando un horrible ruido sordo como eco.

- Ha llegado tu hora, pero si vas a unirte a nosotros debes alzar la mirada y dejar de temblar, a Lord Voldemort no le gustan los cobardes Petegrew.- Una potente y fría voz lo recibió, pero a eso no puede llamársele una buena bienvenida… Miró hacia atrás y recordó en tan solo unas milésimas de segundo su vida hasta entonces, pero el último recuerdo, que aún le sonaba claro como el cantar de un fénix, lo llenó de odio y del valor que jamás hubiese creído tener, por fin le había llegado la oportunidad de vengarse. Alzó la mirada y caminó hasta una especie de mesa de piedra negra.

- Así me gusta… acabaremos con esa mugre, la sangre sucia mancha y deshonra a la verdadera magia.- Voldemort alzó un a vara de lo que parecía hierro la colocó al fuego, tomó el brazo de Peter y…

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!- Un grito de dolor interrumpió la calma nocturna.

- ¡James!- El grito de Liliane llegó hasta la habitación de los merodeadores, quienes al momento acudieron en su ayuda.

- Lily ¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Rosary a la pelirroja mientras que Mer intentaba calmarla. En eso llegaron los chicos.

- Tranquilízate Lily y cuéntame que te ha pasado.- James abrazó a Liliane que enseguida se refugió en el pecho del moreno, y le dijo:

- Peter… algo le ha pasado estoy segura- Sirius habló esta vez.

- Ha estado raro últimamente, pero ya lo hablaremos con él, no debes preocuparte. Para quedarte más tranquila puedes ir a hablar con Dumbledor, pero no creo que sea nada grave.- Remus asintió con la cabeza y Meredith se dispuso a decirle.

- Mejor duérmete y mañana hablaremos con Dumbledor, recuerda que tu puedes sentir, pero no ver que es lo que sucede, pudo haberle pasado cualquier cosa.- James volvió a abrazar a su novia y le dijo:

- Recuéstate e intenta dormir que yo te cuido.- Lily lo miró encantada de verdad que estaba feliz de tenerlo. Los demás hicieron lo mismo y así lograron conciliar el sueño, salvo James que se quedó cuidando a la pelirroja, era algo bueno que tuviera ese poder, pero a su vez lamentaba que tuviera que sufrir tanto.

- ¡Levántate!- Una voz fría volvió a gritarle, se había desmayado y cientos de voces se reían de él.

- James… Sirius… Remus… verán como puedo sólo, es… hora de… vengarme.- Fue lo último que pudo decir Peter Petegrew antes de volver a desmayarse.

Albus Dumbledor secó una lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla.

- ¿Cómo pude equivocarme así? Espero encuentres perdón dentro de tu alma y algún día entiendas que sólo quisimos cuidarte Peter… Ahora sólo queda proteger a los demás.

El sol salió como todas las mañanas, nada parecía haber cambiado, nada excepto una amistad que definitivamente había llegado a su fin.

- Hoy comenzaremos con las clases de repaso, ya que como es sabido, quedan tan solo dos semanas para los exámenes.- La profesora Macgonagall comenzó con su clase y todos abrieron sus libros.

- Alumno Petegrew ¿Cómo se llama a una persona que se transforma en un animal mediante magia?- Nadie respondió y Meredith levantó su mano.

- ¿Qué sucede señorita Gardien?- A Minerva no le agradaban las interrupciones.

- Peter no ha venido a clases hoy.- El intercambio de miradas que se produjo entre los merodeadores dejó algo preocupada a la profesora.

- Entonces… Conteste usted, por favor- le pidió Macgonagall.

- Animago profesora, una magia muy avanzada que no logran hacer muchos.-

Siguieron con las preguntas, al parecer les iría muy bien en los exámenes, la mayoría había contestado correctamente a las preguntas de la profesora. Sonó una campana y los alumnos se dispusieron a salir. Pero la profesora llamó a las chicas y a los Merodeadores para hablar.

- ¿Saben ustedes qué está pasando con Petegrew?- La mirada de Minerva expresaba miedo y preocupación, ya que estaba al tanto de todo.

- No profesora, pero me ha vuelto a pasar, lo que usted ya sabe… y sentí… un dolor muy fuerte, mezclado con bronca y odio, era Peter.- Liliane contuvo las lágrimas.

- Entiendo… deben hablar con Albus.- Macgonagall estaba demasiado seria, eso no tranquilizó a la pelirroja. Esas fueron las últimas palabras que cruzaron con la profesora, ya que James tomó a Lily por los hombros y comenzó a caminar hacia el despacho de Dumbledor.

Remus, Meredith, Sirius y Rosary siguieron al moreno de ojos almendra y cabello revuelto. Al llegar a la puerta del despacho, la puerta se abrió sin que la hubiesen siquiera tocado y les cedió el paso.

- Siéntense chicos, nos espera una larga conversación.- Albus Dumbledor sonrió condescendiente y tomó un frasco color dorado con detalles en rojo y convido a sus alumnos.

- ¿Alguien gusta un caramelo de limón?- Seis manos se estiraron hacia el frasco.

- Eso es… Siempre es mejor contrarrestar la amargura para poder seguir el largo camino… y les aseguro que es muy largo, mis años son testigos de eso.- Lily, Ro, Mer, Canuto, Cornamenta y Lunático, sabían a que se enfrentaban, pero siendo alumnos del mejor director que Hogwarts halla tenido, cualquiera se cree capaz de lograr lo que sea.

Llegada la noche, Lily dejó de estudiar y se fue a acostar, había sido un día agotador. Rosary estaba contenta, había estado estudiando para historia de la magia y no le había salido nada mal el examen oral que le había dado a su novio. James seguía preocupado por Peter, como todos, y por Lily, pero había decidido estudiar con ella para pociones, él no era muy bueno que digamos en eso. Mientras tanto Meredith y Remus se habían dedicado a practicar encantamientos.

Se reunieron en la sala multipropósitos, nada se sabía de Peter, hacía días que les esquivaba.

- Para practicar, yo diría que comencemos con _bombarda_, un hechizo para volar muertas en caso de que necesiten abrir una que no se pueda abrir con un simple alohamora. – Sirius les empezó a explicar a las chicas, ya que no lo habían hecho nunca.

- ¡Bombarda!- gritó con fuerza Ro y volteó la puerta que, los merodeadores habían hecho aparecer para que practicaran. Canuto la felicito.

- ¡Bombarda!- se escuchó otra vez, pero Meredith no pudo lograrlo, la morena no había puesto mucha bronca a la hora de hacerlo, ya sabemos que era demasiado calma. Así que Remus decidió explicarle de otra manera, haber si funcionaba.

- No puedo hacerlo James, no se me va ese grito de la cabeza… no logro concentrarme- la pelirroja estaba algo triste e insegura.

- Utiliza ese grito entonces para lograr la ira que necesitas para este hechizo. ¿No te enfurece acaso que Colagusano quiera vengarse de nosotros? ¿no te da bronca que Voldemort lo esté usando para acabar con nosotros y lastimar de ese modo a Dumbledor? ¿No quieres gritar cada vez que tienes esos sueños, por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada aún?- el Merodeador había logrado lo que quería. Una furiosa Lily apuntó hacia la puerta que tenía delante y pronunció en un grito el hechizo:

- ¡¡¡Bombarda!!!- El encantamiento fue tan fuerte que la puerta quedó hecha trizas, fue a la que mejor le salió, incluso superó a la rubia, que tan bien lo había logrado.

Luego de una exhaustiva jornada de prácticas se dispusieron a descansar, para eso se fueron a la sala común, se llevaron comida que los elfos habían cocinado para ellos y mientras comían, jugaron al ajedrez mágico, hablaron, leyeron revistas y hasta cantaron, disfrutando de la calidez del fuego de la chimenea.

* * *

DEJEN REVIEWS PLEASE!!!! ME HACEN MUCHA FALTAA DE NO SER POR EL REVIEW QUE RECIBI NO HUBIESE PUBLICADO =( CREI QUE YA NADIE LEIA MI HISTORIA PORFA ES UN SEGUNDO NO MÁS, AUNQUE SEA PARA QUE SEPA QUE HAY ALGUIEN QUE LA LEE

Annie


	16. Exámenes, un mal aberrante

_

* * *

_

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS DOS REVIEWS!! EN SERIO DEJEN REVIEWS QUE ME HACEN MUY BIEN! SINO NI GANAS DE SUBIR JEJE PORQUE PIENSO QUE NADIE LEE LA HISTORIA :)

**PORFAA PASEN POR MI OTRA HISTORIA "¡QUIEN IBA A DECIRLO!" ME FALTA PUBLICAR EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO Y NO LO HAGO PORQUE NADIE ME DEJA REVIEWS Y ENTONCES CREO QUE NADIE LA LEE SI ALGUNO ESTÁ SIGUIENDO AMBAS HISTORIAS QUE ME LO DIGA PLEASEE ES UNA HISTORIA MUY LINDA SI LES GUSTO ESTA VA A GUSTARLES LA OTRA ESTOY SEGURA! :) JEJEJE**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS IGUALMENTE A TODOS**

**SUERTE!  
**

* * *

-Capítulo dieciséis-

"_**Exámenes, un mal aberrante"**_

Pasadas unas cuatro semanas el mes de abril llegó a su fin y el sol comenzó a asomarse, ya ni rastros de nieve había y ese sábado se jugaría el último partido de Quiditch, era la definición del campeonato, Gryffindor contra Ravenclow. Sin duda era un fin de semana muy prometedor.

- No puedo creerlo a partir de este lunes comienzan los exámenes y se termina el año, lo que significa que ya no volveremos.- Lily estaba triste, ya ni se preocupaba por los exámenes, pensaba más en el después.

- Sí, es cierto. Pero debes pensar en lo positivo. Después de Hogwarts tú y yo vamos a casarnos.- James sonrió, mostrando sus espectaculares y relucientes dientes que dejaron atontada por un instante a la pelirroja.

- En eso, tienes razón… mejor empiezo a pensar en la fiesta, la casa, nombres para nuestros hijos.- Todos rieron a carcajadas.

- A mi me preocupan los exámenes, sobre todo el de pociones… creo que desaprobaré y no podré ser aurora.- Ro se quedó callada y entonces Sirius habló.

- No reprobarás si yo te ayudo, porque he tenido la suerte de aprenderme todos los apuntes que tomé prestados sin que supiera de la pelirroja- estalló la bomba.

- ¿Qué tu qué?- Liliane estaba furiosa. Una ráfaga de pelo rojo como la lava de un volcán pasó rápidamente. Sirius comenzó a correr y los demás estallaron… ¡pero en risas!

- Tranquila Lils, es que olvide pedírtelos, pero perdóname…- A la cara de angelito de canuto nadie se resiste así que la pelirroja cedió.

- Esta bien… ¡Pero que sea la última vez!- Mer habló entonces.

- Lily… estamos en el último año, estos son los últimos exámenes, ¡Claro que será la última vez!- Hasta la misma Liliane rió a carcajadas esa vez. Meredith sí que tenía razón.

La mañana se presentó soleada y serena. La temperatura ideal, el sol necesario y tan sólo una brisa que refrescaba los rostros de los jugadores. Meredith y Lily estaban junto a Remus alentando al equipo de Gryffindor, mientras tanto la profesora Macgonagal relata el partido.

- Baker toma la quaffle y se la pasa a Hoofpol, a quien se la roba Trogler, el cazador de Ravenclow, pero éste recibe una Blodger enviada por Black, Richmond toma la quaffle, se dirige hacia los aros de Ravenclow y… ¡Tanto para Gryffindor!- El estadio prorrumpió en gritos de Festejos por parte de los leones. De pronto se escuchó el sonido del silbato, el partido había terminado, James Potter, el mejor buscador del equipo escarlata hasta el momento, había atrapado la snitch y nadie sabía cuándo ni cómo lo había logrado.

- Potter ha atrapado la snitch, en una zambullida muy veloz de quince metros, hace apenas unos instantes, mientras Richmond marcaba el tanto. Gryffindor ha ganado la copa de Quiditch con mil trescientos cuarenta y cinco puntos.- La profesora Macgonagal dijo esto con un solemne tono, que indicaba lo contenta y orgullosa que estaba. En las tribunas todos estaban descontrolados y no soportaron más las ganas, se fueron a saludar a los campeones.

- ¡Recibe en nombre de su equipo la copa de Quiditch, James Potter, el buscador y capitán del equipo Gryffindor!- Dumbledor entregó la copa a Cornamenta, quien alzó la copa en sus manos, mientras que Sirius y Remus lo llevaban en sus hombros, para dar, lo que ellos llamaban _"la vuelta olímpica". _Una vez más se hacían presentes entonces, los _"Dioses del olimp_o" comúnmente conocidos como _"Merodeadores"._

El lunes serían los exámenes así es que el domingo dejaron los festejos y comenzaron a repasar. Luego decidieron descansar. Los nervios los consumían.

Tres filas más adelante se encontraba Lily haciendo el examen de encantamientos, a la mañana era el teórico y a la tarde el práctico. James no pudo dejar de pensar en ella, estaba tan linda así de concentrada. No paraba de escribir, era obvio que se sabía todo. En los bancos de las primeras filas se encontraban Sirius y Rosary, Cornamenta rió al ver a su amigo embobado mirando a su novia, esos dos eran el uno para el otro. Lunático estaba escribiendo sin prisa en el rollo de pergamino mientras que Meredith meditaba acerca de algo que no se sabía que podía ser, pero seguro no era nada del examen ya que sonreía como atontada, James sonrió también, le agradaba Mer, era justo lo que Remus necesitaba. Alguien que lo quiera y lo cuide, vale aclarar que Lupin siempre había creído que nadie podría quererlo por su condición de licántropo, los merodeadores debieron luchar para cambiar ese pensamiento del lobito, ellos siempre le decían que no era nada, que solo tenía el problema de la luna peluda, después era un normal y buen amigo. Pero de repente sus ojos se alejaron de los chicos y se fueron inevitablemente al lugar donde Peter Petegrew hacía su examen. Colagusano era un ser especial, débil, nervioso y tímido; por lo que ellos habían decidido acapararlo y protegerlo desde un primer momento. Lo querían, era el más pequeño de los tres, pero desde el último encuentro con Voldemort no les hablaba, es más ya casi ni se lo cruzaban. No sabían que le pasaba pero tampoco habían tenido tiempo de hablarlo, siempre huía, era rápido escapando, como buena rata.

Sonaron las campanas que daban fin al examen de encantamientos, James entregó su pergamino y se fue a buscar a los demás. Les quedaba una hora libre antes del examen de pociones.

- ¿Cómo les fue?- Preguntó Canuto a todos.

- Bien, ¡¿cómo crees que nos haya ido?!- Contestó James y todo rieron.

- ¿Qué tenemos ahora?- Ro miró su reloj.

- Hora libre- contestó Remus.- ¿Qué tal si vamos al lago? hay un sol hermoso- añadió.

- Necesito sol, quiero despejarme- dijo Mer; así que así hicieron.

El examen de pociones era algo complejo, debían preparar una poción, la que quisieran, siempre y cuando la hubiesen hecho ese año.

La mayoría de los alumnos lograron al menos alcanzar algo parecido a lo que buscaban. Lily en cambio logró a la perfección su poción de veritaserum. Cornamenta había casi logrado la poción multijugos y Remus la poción del Félix felicis.

- Bien… ahora al examen de Runas- Dijo Remus y tomó a Meredith de la mano llevándosela. Los demás los despidieron y se fueron.

- Tenemos ahora el examen de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas- Dijo Lily- así que quedarás sola Rosary aprovecha a repasar de Historia de la magia que es el próximo.

- Eso haré mi Lilita- Prometió la rubia y se separó de sus amigos.

Así pasó la semana de un examen en otro. Sin respiro, los chicos rendían de día y repasaban en la noche.

Hasta que llegó el viernes. Último día de exámenes, y luego en el fin de semana, el sábado tendrían el baile de despedida.

Sirius rió en su interior. Ese examen si que sería fácil. Primera pregunta: _"¿Cuáles son las características que diferencian a un hombre lobo de un humano?"_; Un poco más atrás Remus Lupin, casi larga una carcajada y lo mismo pasó con James. Pero con lo que vino después no pudieron aguantarse, y se rieron a carcajada limpia, la consigna decía: _"Describe el proceso que debe realizar un mago para lograr la transformación en un animal, por medio de la animagia"._

- Mantengan sus bocas cerradas si no quieren que les retire el examen.- Dijo la profesora Macgonagal a los Merodeadores. Luego de eso, el examen siguió con normalidad.

- Ese examen debió costarte Lupin- Dijo intentando estar serio Sirius.

- Y a ustedes también me imagino- contestó el aludido con sorna.

- Si… ha sido dificilísimo para todos- concluyó James.

Se dejaron de chiste y se fueron a sus habitaciones, ya eran las cinco de la tarde y dentro de media hora cenarían. Pero debían dejar sus cosas en las habitaciones. De pronto Lily se acordó de que había dejado olvidada, en el apuro, su mochila en el aula.

- He olvidado mi mochila, debo ir a buscarla.- Dijo entonces.

- No tardes preciosa que te extrañaré- le dijo James en aires de ganador guiñándole un ojo, a lo que la pelirroja respondió con un gesto muy grosero con la mano. Sirius rió.

- ¡Así se hace pelirroja!- le gritó y luego recibió un cachetazo en la cabeza de parte de Cornamenta, por lo que empezaron los juegos de mano que debió frenar Remus.

Lily iba bajando las escaleras, pensando en James y en el colegio, en sus amigos y en su futuro, preocupado pensando en que pasaría después.

Pero al llegar al aula en que habían dado el examen se encontró con Peter que le dijo:

- ¿Buscas esto?- estaba raro.

- Si- afirmó Lily y se acercó para tomarla.

- Adiós- le dijo él.

- Adiós Peter- Liliane lo saludó bien, aunque con algo de desconfianza.

- ¡Encadenum!- un grito agudo se escuchó en el colegio, cuando Lily intentó desesperadamente salvarse de un traicionero hechizo, pero no podía, estaba encadenada.

- ¡Desapear!- pronunció Colagusano y entonces, sin darle tiempo a nada, Lily despareció sin dejar rastro.

- Comienza la venganza. Juro que me las pagarán basura.- Dijo Peter antes de desaparecer él también.

La guerra comenzaba. Segundo enfrentamiento con Voldemort, segundo intento de acabar con esa maldición en la que había sumido al mundo de la magia. Los buenos debían revelarse, una vez más.

- ¿Qué pasa con Lily que no vuelve? Me preocupa…- James caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala común de los leones.

- Hace una hora que se fue y no ha vuelto, y tan solo quería buscar su mochila.- Rosary estaba nerviosa, tenía un mal presentimiento y la idea de que a su Lils le pasara algo, le resultaba insoportablemente angustiosa.

- Voy a buscarla- Dijo James sin vueltas, completamente decidido.

- Iré contigo- A Sirius ni si quiera le tembló la voz al decirlo. Sabían a lo que se enfrentarían y no les importaba, en lo más mínimo.

- No hace falta ni que se los diga, voy a buscar el mapa, tú Cornamenta busca tu capa y tu espejo, Canuto, tú también lleva tu espejo, y tu navaja mágica, nos será de utilidad.- Remus ya estaba pensando en todo. No dejaría que le pasara nada a Liliane que siempre había sido tan buena amiga. Las chicas estaban en estado de shok. Mil cosas se les cruzaron por la cabeza, tan sólo una dijeron:

- Vamos, cuánto más rápido mejor. Nos repartiremos para encontrarla.- Ro ya estaba camino al cuadro, cuando Sirius, que ya estaba con su espejo dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón la frenó.

- No, no irás, es peligroso y me muero si te pasa algo.- Meredith habló esta vez.

- No puedes evitar que vallamos, Lily es nuestra amiga y si algo le pasa…- se miraron por una fracción de segundo todos a los ojos, no había nada más que decir, irían todos.

Caminaban a gran velocidad atravesando pasillos, cuando de repente una voz los llamó.

- Chicos, deben saber que está en la casa de los gritos. Un mortífago la ha llevado allí. Hay muchos de ellos y esta Voldemort presente. Deberán ser inteligentes y cautelosos. Estaré con ustedes en unos segundos. Tengo que reunirme con unas personas antes, llegaré con refuerzos, lucharemos juntos. – Albus Dumbledor, tan majestuoso y tan humano, tan sabio y mágico, una vez más acudía en su ayuda, era ya, como un padre para ellos.

- Estaremos bien profesor, no se olvide de contar siempre con los Merodeadores. – James estaba serio, ya era todo un adulto, era increíble cuanto había crecido ese año.

- Vamos Cornamenta, rápido. Gracias profesor.- Canuto deseaba verle la cara al mortífago aquel y rompérsela en pedacitos.

Abrió los ojos esperando despertar de un espantoso sueño. Pero se equivocaba.

- ¿Dónde estoy?- Le dolía el pecho.

- En el fin, asquerosa sangre sucia.- Era un mortífago quien le hablaba, bajito y rechoncho, pero era imposible verle la cara, Lily no puedo reconocerlo.

- ¿Qué quieren conmigo? ¿matarme? ¡Cobardes! Si van a matarme al menos den la cara, que no matarán a un gato, sino a una mujer.- Liliane temblaba, pero de ira. Ya no tenía escape, así que haría y diría lo que fuera.

- ¡Imbécil!- Voldemort estaba entrando y apenas escuchó eso la insultó y le dio una bofetada a Lily.

- Por supuesto que no queremos matarte… somos inteligentes, no como tú, estúpida Gryffindor.- Dijo el innombrable antes de reír a carcajadas.

- ¿Y qué harán entonces?- La pelirroja estaba asqueada.

- Usarte, y luego serás un buen juguete para mis socios, A pesar de ser una sangre sucia, tienes buen cuerpo.- Todos rieron y Liliane hizo una cara de asco.

- Nos interesa tu magia, me he enterado que tienes poderes de la magia antigua. Comprobémoslo. ¡Crucio!- Un rayo rojo cayó sobre Lily.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!- Un grito de dolor se escuchó.

- ¡Lily!- James que había escuchado el grito casi se muere de la angustia, ya estaban cerca.

- Es ella…- James estaba muy nervioso, Remus le dijo entonces:

- No puedes gritar, te escucharán y si quieres salvarla debes tener en cuenta lo que dijo Dumbledor. Debemos ser cautelosos.

- Separémonos. Yo iré con Ann Por aquella pequeña puerta de la atrás; Remus, James y Mer, ustedes vallan por la puerta principal. Los atacaremos de un lado y de otro al mismo tiempo. Yo te avisaré cuándo, a través del espejo.- Canuto comenzó a armar un plan, debían organizarse.

- Esta bien, de pasada trataré de que Lily nos vea para que se prepare, igualmente lo haré sin exponerme.- Cornamenta no veía la hora de rescatar a su Lily de ahí.

Avanzaron por los lados. Y James paró en la ventana a la que los mortífagos le daban la espalda. Cubierto con la capa de invisibilidad se asomó a ella y vio a Lily, estaba mirando hacia abajo. Tomó su varita y echó chispas rojas al aire, de manera que Liliane viera el reflejo en la ventana y eso sucedió, cuando divisó las chispas James descubrió por tan solo unas milésimas de tiempo su rostro y entonces la pelirroja lo entendió.

Fue por la puerta principal, con Lunático y Meredith. Tomó el espejo y dijo:

- Sirius Black- El espejo al instante mostró el rostro de Canuto.

- ¿Te ha visto?- Canuto estaba con Rosary al lado.

- Si, Sirius ya se ha dado cuenta. Voldemort estaba hablando con ella.- James estaba ansioso, quería terminar con todo esto y matar a Voldemort.

- Entonces intervengamos ya.- El rostro desapareció del espejo y entonces…

- ¡Bombarda!- Cinco voces dijeron al unísono el mismo conjuro, volando puertas y ventanas de la desvencijada casa.

- ¡¡Tu varita Lily!!- le gritó Rosary a Lily, minutos antes de enfrentarse con un mortífago.

- ¡Accacio!- Lily tomó su varita justo a tiempo para decir…- ¡Protego!- y defenderse del maleficio de un mortífago. A su lado James peleaba con Voldemort.

- ¡Crucio!- Gritó la fría voz del innombrable.

- ¡Protego! ¡levi corpus!- Gritó James y Voldemort rió con ganas, esquivando el hechizo de Cornamenta. Al lado de los ventanales Sirius se batía a duelo con el padre de Lucius Malfoy, la maldad y la basura que les corría por las venas eran hereditarias.

- ¡Expeliarmus!- gritó Meredith, tomando por sorpresa al mortífago que tenía detrás, en vez de atacar al que la estaba enfrentando.- ¡Accacio!- gritó de inmediato y tomó la varita del mortífago.

- ¡Longuilinguo! – algo muy inteligente de parte de Rosary quien hizo que el mago contra quien luchara se ahogara con su propia lengua y luego gritó:- ¡Accacio varita!- Quitándole la varita también. Pero luego de eso dos mortífagos fueron contra ella y Remus, que había dejado inconciente a dos idiotas que luchaban en su contra, con un "desmaius", acudió en su ayuda y lucharon codo a codo.

La lucha era increíble, ya no se sabía con quien se luchaba. Era un todos contra todos, en el que los chicos debían mirar dos veces antes de atacar, por miedo a lastimarse entre ellos. Nadie se dio cuenta cuando llegaron Aurores del Ministerio, junto con los profesores del colegio, y el mismo Dumbledor que había ido a luchar junto con sus compañeros.

Los Mortífagos que habían quedado desmayados o malheridos habían sido capturados por los aurores y enviados a Azcaban de inmediato. Y después el resto siguió combatiendo, junto con los chicos que ya estaban exhaustos y con algunas lastimaduras. Hasta que sólo se escuchó una voz entre el desorden.

- Nos volvemos a encontrar Tom.- Albus Dumbledor pacífico e in inmutable, frío como el mármol, miraba severamente a los ojos a Lord Voldemort, cual padre que reprende a su hijo.- y no precisamente es de mi agrado.

- ¿Qué…?- No pudo seguir hablando, al establecer contacto visual Dumbledor conjuró un hechizo que llenó de una luz blanca el lugar, Voldemort comenzó a horrorizarse como la última vez, cuando los pocos bellos recuerdos que él se había empeñado en olvidar volvieron a él y lo rodearon hasta marearlo, débil, por tanto amor, cayó al suelo gritando, cuando de repente, sin que nadie se diera cuenta un mortífago (el último que quedaba en pie), rechoncho y bajito, escondido en un rincón, alzó su varita y atacó a Dumbledor con un expeliarmus, que no logró desarmarlo, pero si darle un respiro a Voldemort, que aprovechó de inmediato y desapareció. Al mismo instante, y luego de asegurarse de que su amo se hubiese ido, se fue también el vasallo.

- ¡Ha escapado el muy cobarde!- Gritó Ojo Loco Mody, uno de los aurores más eficaces del Ministerio.

- Ya volverá… sin embargo más me preocupa saber quién era ese vasallo que lo ayudó.- James abrazaba a Lily mientras que ésta se refugiaba en su pecho. Sirius cubría, con un pedazo de su túnica, la mano de Ro que sangraba a causa de un hechizo. Meredith estaba con Remus y Lunático le dijo a Albus:

- Será mejor que nos vallamos de aquí profesor, ha sido un buen ataque, ahora debemos descansar, ya nada puede hacerse.

- Tienes razón Remus. Vamos chicos, hablaremos luego.

Con paso sereno, en parte producto del cansancio, en parte por la tristeza y el miedo por el mal momento. Al llegar, los profesores fueron a sus habitaciones a descansar y Dumbledor y los chicos se fueron a la enfermería.

- Popy… ¿podrás curarlos ahora y dejarlos dormir aquí?- Albus estaba pensativo.

- Por supuesto Albus, no te preocupes.- La señorita Pomfrey era muy buena enfermera. James miraba como divertido al director entonces Dumbledor le preguntó:

- ¿En qué piensas?- James sonrío.

- En lo que dirá Hagrid cuando se entere de todo esto. ¿Cómo le está llendo en su viaje?

- Es una misión complicada la que le ha tocado, pero confío en él, se que lo logrará.- Albus sonrió también.- Han sido muy valientes otra vez, me enorgullece que sean mis alumnos.

- Y a nosotros nos enorgullece que usted sea nuestro Director.- Sirius río a carcajadas al decir eso.- ¿Se acuerda de nuestro primer día de clases?

- ¿Cómo olvidarlo? ¡Si llenaron el Gran Salón de tallarines colgando como serpentinas!- Contestó el Director.

- Y Macgonagall resbaló y quedó sin su sombrero desparramada en el piso, nos costó un mes de castigo, limpiamos casi todo el castillo y ahí empezamos a descubrir los pasadizos secretos.- Remus rió. Pero se callaron al ver que las tres chicas habían quedado dormidas, como desmayadas en las camas.

- ¿Las quieren mucho no?- Preguntó Albus.

- Sí.- Respondieron al unísono los Merodeadores.

- Me alegro. Son buenas chicas, se merecen lo mejor. Es increíble lo que han crecido en su compañía.- Los chicos sonrieron.

- Las cuidaremos siempre, tenemos suerte de haberlas encontrado.- Miraron a sus novias con suma ternura… las cubrieron con mantas para que no tuvieran frío, a pesar de ser primavera estaba fresco esa noche.

- ¿Quién diablos ha…?- Gritó Rosary, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba soñando se calló.

- Tranquila… estás en la enfermería ¿recuerdas?- Sirius calmó a la rubia abrazándola.

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Meredith con su eterna calma.

- Que Ro ha gritado dormida ¿Cómo estás James?- Lily acababa de despertarse con los gritos de su amiga y no había tenido tiempo de saludar a su novio.

- Bien, aunque algo enojado… Dumbledor aún no ha vuelto desde que nos trajo aquí y no ha querido decirnos nada.- Remus suspiró.

- Sabes que Albus no dirá nada hasta que no esté seguro.- Canuto gruñó, es que a veces le salía el perro de adentro.

- A mi me parece que oculta algo.- Rosary rió.

- ¿Qué te pasa ahora?- preguntó una desconcertada Meredith.

- Me da risa cuando gruñe así.- Canuto se carcajeo y James miró a su novia.

- Será mejor que vallamos a la torre, si ya están bien, por supuesto.

- Si, vamos…- Los chicos las esperaron en la puerta mientras las chicas se vestían.

Se fueron a la sala común, y de ahí a sus cuartos a bañarse. La lucha los había dejado algo exhaustos y con tierra, así que un baño relajante nunca era malo.

* * *

y?? qué les parecio?? :O


	17. Respuestas y Temores

_bueno acá les traigo el prñoximo cap jejeje em espero que les guste tanto como a mi :) Muchas gracias por sus reviews me dieron mucho ánimo yo los leo siempre y me encantaan me hacen tremendamente feliz y me inspiran jeje_** PUBLIQUE CAP NUEVO EN LIEUX MAGIQUES :) PASEN POR ESA TAMBIÉN PLEASEE QUE RECIEN EMPIEZA ES EL CAP DOS RECIEN JEJEJE **

**_MIL GRACIAS POR TODO!!!_**

_

* * *

-Capítulo Diecisiete-_

"_**Respuestas y Temores"**_

El piar de los pájaros que acompañaban al sol las despertaron. En la habitación todo estaba tranquilo. Las chicas se levantaron y por turnos entraron al baño, se cambiaron y luego bajaron a desayunar.

- Buenos días- James saludó a Lily con un beso.

- ¿Bajamos a desayunar?- preguntó Sirius a Rosary quien asintió y salieron tras Remus y Meredith, quienes del hambre que tenían bajaron directo.

Al llegar al Gran Salón todos los miraban estupefactos, como si esperaban que una bomba les explotara a los pies, pero los chicos, como si lo hubieran previsto decidieron caminar a paso firme y no mirar a los costados, necesitaban tranquilidad, no que les hicieran recordar todo lo vivido mil veces más.

Una lechuza blanca se avecinaba, James la reconoció en seguida.

- Toma Bianca.- La lechuza recibió gustosa la tostada de la mano de Cornamenta y estiró la pata para que su dueño le quitara la carta que tenía atada.

- Mamá- explicó a Liliane que miraba sin entender, jamás había visto esa lechuza, pero por lo visto Sirius si la conocía bien ya que en ese momento el majestuoso animal estaba posada en su hombro, recibiendo caricias del moreno de ojos celestes.

- ¿Me das una pluma?- Cornamenta estaba algo pensativo, la pelirroja se la alcanzó. James comenzó a escribir a gran velocidad, como si temiera que las ideas se fugasen, repentinamente de su cabeza.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó un alarmado Remus.

- Nada, sólo que quiere saber como estoy, Dumbledor se ha comunicado con ella, pero como de costumbre, no le ha dicho mucho. ¿Nos encontramos luego?- Dijo James antes de marcharse a toda prisa, los demás se miraron, desde que Henry había muerto, Amalia era lo único que le quedaba de familia a James, sabían lo mucho que se necesitaban ambos.

- ¿Vamos al lago?- propuso Meredith.

- No me vendría mal un poco de aire fresco- admitió Sirius.

- Si, es cierto, necesito un poco de aire, ya siento que me ahogo acá adentro.

- Me preocupa James…- Liliane estaba de verdad preocupada, tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

- Tranquila, Cornamenta estará bien, todos estaremos bien- le dijo Lunático.

Estaban sentados en la orilla del lago, disfrutando del sol y la suave brisa de la mañana. Hablaban de cosas sin importancias, es que últimamente ya no querían pensar, sabían que no lo que les esperaba no era para nada fácil, pero por el momento querían descansar la mente un poco.

Un alumno, que por la estatura debía ser de primero, se acercaba a paso apresurado e incluso algo torpe hacia ellos, con un pergamino en la mano.

- Dumbledor les envía esto- Dijo el niño y les entregó la carta.

- Gracias- le respondió muy amablemente Liliane y el alumno se marchó.

- ¿Qué es?- Preguntó ansioso Sirius mientras Remus leía el pergamino con el seño fruncido.

- Vamos- dijo de golpe levantándose.- Albus quiere vernos. Demos buscar a James.

Sin decir una palabra más marcharon a toda prisa, James venían en camino, el nene también le había avisado a él.

- Turrón de tarántulas.- Seis voces se escucharon rebotar entre las paredes, la gárgola de piedra se apartó dejando el paso libre al los Merodeadores y las chicas. Listos para escuchar explicaciones, preparados para la verdad.

Llegaron a la puerta y sin si quiera haberles dado tiempo a golpear Dumbledor los hizo entrar.

- Pasen y siéntense, nos espera una larga charla…- les dijo.

- Por favor, sea directo y claro, sobre todo con respecto a Peter- Pidió con voz firme Sirius y al nombrar al cuarto merodeador su expresión se volvió un tanto agresiva.

- Tranquilízate Canuto, déjalo hablar.- lo retó Cornamenta.

- Cállense ambos mejor.- dijo Lunático, y las chicas los miraron de una manera no muy amigable, por lo que siguieron el consejo de Remus y guardaron silencio.

- Bien, ahora que se han puesto de acuerdo, les debo más de una explicación. Como el señor Black lo ha pedido aclararé, en primer lugar, el caso de Petegrew. Su amigo.- los chicos se miraron entre sí- aunque ahora estén dudando de él, algo comprensivo dado que yo mismo lo hice, no ha querido atentar contra ustedes. Fue víctima de un maleficio imperius.- Lily habló entonces, ante la pausa del director.

- Eso es horrible, pero un perfecto plan, debo reconocer.- James le apretó un poco la mano, conciente del miedo que sentía su novia.

- Claro- Rosary comenzaba a entender.- Nadie sospecharía de él, es nuestro amigo, se suponía que no querría atacarnos. Y así pudo acercarse a Lily y llevársela.

- Así es señorita Baker.- Dijo Albus y Meredith que se encontraba callada hasta entonces preguntó:

- ¿No vio a su agresor?- Dumbledor sonrió como si ya hubiese leído en la mente de la morena esa pregunta.

- No. Lo atacaron de espaldas, luego de haber escuchado nuestra última conversación.

- ¿Nuestra última conversación?- James no entendía muy bien a que se refería.

- Sí. Estaba detrás de la puerta escuchando, se sintió ofendido, creyó que lo creíamos incapaz de colaborar con nosotros, creyó que lo considerábamos un cobarde, y juró vengarse.- hizo una pausa.

- ¿Vengarse? ¿y usted lo llama "nuestro amigo"?- Canuto estaba indignado.

- Exacto, por eso creí que era él quien los había atacado. Pero… al día siguiente de la pelea, Peter fue encontrado por Madame Rosmerta tirado en un descampado. Ella lo despertó y él entró en crisis, pedía por ustedes, no estaba en sus cabales. Lo alojó en su posada y me llamó: fui a verlo.- Meredith se abrazó más a Remus.- Estaba demacrado y muy nervioso. Me dijo que lo último que recordaba era estar en la plaza de Hogsmead, luego de haberse escapado; había escuchado lo que hablábamos, y estaba triste y enojado, quería estar solo.- Albus los miró a los ojos y Canuto y Cornamenta aflojaron la mano que ya tenían en forma de puño, como listos para pegar.- Él estaba llorando, y de repente sintió un rayo que lo atravesaba por la espalda… no se acuerda nada más. Su debilidad hizo que estuviera terriblemente predispuesto al hechizo.- Una lágrima se soltó de los ojos esmeralda y Rosary ahogó un par.- El resto de sus acciones durante ese tiempo se lo conté yo. Está ahora, muy avergonzado, teme que no lo perdonen, aunque sabe que no tiene la culpa de nada. Creo que lo primero que deberán hacer ahora es ir a verlo y hablar con él.- Los seis se levantaron al mismo tiempo pero entonces Dumbledor les hizo señas para que se sentaran.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Rosary.

- Queda algo por decir. Los alumnos que fueron atrapados por el ministerio como mortífagos, por haber atacado a ustedes, han sido liberados.

- ¿Qué?- Cornamenta estaba furioso y Sirius prácticamente gruñó.

- Créanme que yo también estoy indignado pero, el ministerio tendrá sus razones.- El despacho se llenó de bullicio. Todos hablaban al mismo tiempo hasta que Liliane se puso firme y pidió silencio.

- Gracias señorita Evans- La pelirroja enrojeció un poco.- Tengo algo que proponerles. Se está formando una orden, "_La Orden del Fénix", _¿serán parte de ella?- Se miraron un instante.

- Estamos adentro.- Aseguraron al unísono.

- Entonces ahora sí… vayan a ver a Peter, los necesita.

Dicho esto, se marcharon para encontrarse con su amigo. Se debían una buena charla. Le llevarían ranas de chocolate, para que se pusiera mejor.

Lástima, que no sabían nada.

Llegaron a la enfermería y allí estaba Peter, acostado en una cama mirando hacia el techo con su conocida cara de desconcierto.

- ¿Cómo te sientes Colagusano?- Sirius fue el primero en hablar, eso era porque se sentía algo mal por haber desconfiado de su amigo.

- Ho… Hola- saludó algo tímido y temeroso Petegrew.

- No tienes de qué preocuparte, Dumbledor nos ha contado lo que sucedió.- Lily se compadeció de él y lamentó haber pensado en cómo matarlo luego de lo sucedido.

- Lily… Yo juro que yo… - Remus lo calmó con unas palmadas cariñosas en el hombro y James de manera muy chistosa se le tiró al lado en la cama aplastándole un brazo y las chicas rieron.

- ¿Todo vuelve a ser como antes?- Preguntó Peter desatorando su brazo.

- Eso no tienes ni que preguntarlo.- Dijo Canuto y junto con Cornamenta empezaron una guerra de almohadas que termino con…

- ¡SE VAN YA MISMO DE AQUÍ! ¡FUERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- el grito de Madame Pomfrey se escuchó en casi todo el castillo y a los chicos no les quedó otra que irse.

La noche estaba algo alborotada en el castillo. Los chicos correteaban de un lado a otro buscando sus cosas y las chicas se despedían, llorando, unas de otras.

- No puedo creer que éste sea nuestro último día en Hogwarts.- Rosary estaba triste, muy triste.

- Tranquila que tendrás que seguir soportándome.- la animó Meredith, pero Lily también estaba melancólica.

- Si… pero ya no será lo mismo… Ya no habrá más bromas de los Merodeadores, ni meroestúpidas a quién hechizar cuando quieran pegarnos, ni serpientes tontas de quien reírse…- Mer ya se había desanimado también así que ella continuó la lista.

- No más conversaciones en clase por papelitos, y no podré seguir a Remus por los pasillos y fingir que me lo choco- las chicas rieron.- ni elfos que nos den su rica comida…- Rosary advirtió algo entonces.

- ¡No me he despedido de Rufo!- la rubia salió corriendo a toda velocidad y al bajar las escaleras chocó con alguien.

- ¡Auch!- Sirius largó una carcajada mientras Ro se incorporaba y lo miraba con cara amenazante.

- ¿Qué pasa Baker por qué llevas tanta prisa?- Preguntó Canuto burlón.

- Mira SIRIUS ORIÓN BLACK ¡¡¡¡lárgate de mi camino que no estoy de ánimo!!!!- el merodeador la miró sorprendido, sabía que algo le pasaba.

- Ann… ¿Qué está pasando?- Sirius la miró serio pero con cariño tomándola por el brazo.

- No me quiero ir Orión…- Rosary lloraba como si se viniese el Apocalipsis.

- Tranquila Ann… sé que es triste pero piensa en esto.- le dijo secándole las lágrimas.- ya no tendremos tareas, y podremos jugar al quiditch cuando queramos, y estaremos juntos siempre, y dormiremos juntos siempre- agregó guiñándole un ojo pícaramente, pero eso le costó un golpe de la rubia que aunque triste como estaba seguía teniendo fuerza.

- ¡Ouch!- Sirius rió contento su Ann ya estaba mejor.

- ¿Me acompañas a las cocinas?- Le pidió Rosary haciéndole ojitos.

- ¿Ahora?- Canuto la miró extrañado.

- Sí. Es que quiero despedirme de Rufo.- Aclaró.

- Cierto… yo también quiero despedirme, vamos entonces- le dijo y la llevó camino a las cocinas.

- Aún no entiendo como pasó todo esto. - La pelirroja estaba pensativa y de la nada soltó esa frase que desconcertó a Mer.

- Te empecé a gustar, y entonces no pudiste soportar estar lejos de mi y corriste a mis brazos.- James había llegado y haciendo gala de su egocentrismo contestó a esa frase suelta de Liliane y se despeinó.

- Dime que es una broma Potter y que no volverás a ser conmigo como eras antes porque juro que te mataré con mis propias manitos.- dijo en un tono de advertencia y Cornamenta rió con ganas mientras abrazaba a su novia.

-Sólo recordaba viejas épocas.- Lily sonrió…

- Me sacabas de quicio… y estabas siempre con esas meroestúpidas, pero fuiste muy bueno conmigo… y debí aceptar que te quería.-

- Y te costó bastante reconocerlo, el pobre de James ya estaba loco por ti y tú que ni lo mirabas.- Añadió Remus que apareció de repente sonriente.

- Tú cállate que tuve que correrte para que me escucharas y me dejaras estar contigo. – Dijo Meredith riendo y besó a Lunático.

- ¿Vamos bajando? Ya va a empezar el banquete ¡y habrá pastel de chocolate!- dijo relamiéndose Peter que recién bajaba de su habitación. Los chicos rieron por la ocurrencia de su amigo y bajaron camino al gran salón.

- Bienvenidos a su última noche en Hogwarts alumnos de séptimo año y bienvenidos a su última cena del año demás alumnos.- La voz de Dumbledor se escuchó en todo el Gran Salón y los alumnos aplaudieron de pie.

- Quiero agradecer a los alumnos de séptimo año de Gryffindor: Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Petegrew, Liliane Evans, Rosary Baker, y Meredith Gardien, por haber colaborado en la lucha contra los mortífagos que quisieron atacar junto con Voldemort nuestro colegio.- Albus Dumbledor habó en tono serio y solemne aquella vez y un murmullo general recorrió las cuatro mesas del colegio de hechicería. – Han sido muy valientes y han demostrado su amor por el colegio y su sabiduría, por supuesto- continuó el director.- por lo que les pido un fuerte aplauso para ellos.- finalizó alzando las manos para aplaudir. Y el colegio entero aplaudió a los Merodeadores y a las chicas en agradecimiento. Los Merodeadores se levantaron y el bullicio se calló.

- Queremos brindar por el mago más noble, justo y bueno que existe sobre la faz de la tierra.- Comenzó a decir James y continuó Canuto.

- El mejor Director que Hogwarts pudo tener en su larga historia…-Y Remus alzando su copa dijo:

- Por ser Director, compañero, amigo y hasta un padre para nosotros, queremos desearle…

- ¡SALUD!- Finalizaron los cuatro y el resto de los alumnos los acompañó en el gesto.

Los aplausos colmaron el Gran Salón, estaban todos contentos y tristes a la vez, cosa que solo podía suceder en Hogwarts. Dumbledor hizo una seña con su mano derecha y todos callaron por respeto al Director.

- Gracias, Gracias queridos Merodeadores, pero creo, que como yo tendrán hambre.- un murmullo de aprobación recorrió el lugar- así que… ¡Que comience el banquete!

- Voy a extrañar la comida de los Elfos.- dijo Sirius mientras se servía las papas que tanto le gustaban.

- Ey! Trae eso para aquí que yo también quiero.- Rosary tomó la fuente de las manos de Canuto (sin su permiso por supuesto) y sus amigos rieron a carcajadas mientras Sirius negaba con la cabeza y agregaba:

- ¿Qué haremos con nuestros hijos? Pobrecitos… tendrás que aprender a cocinar…- Rosary lo miró y le dijo:

- ¿Es que no sabes?- Canuto no entendía nada.

- ¿Qué es lo que no se?

- ¡Existe el delibery mágico!- exclamó la rubia, provocando nuevamente las risas.

James y Lily estaban sumergidos en sus besos, Remus y Meredith estaban conversando alegremente sobre el ministerio y el resto comía con ganas.

- Tendremos que comprar los muebles para nuestra casa antes de casarnos… ya estuve viendo algunos por catálogos.- Cornamenta estaba ansioso.

- Lo más importante es la cama Cornamenta.- dijo Canuto guiñándole un ojo.

- ¡Sirius!- las voces de las tres chicas resonaron en el Gran Salón.

- ¿Qué?- Sirius las miró haciéndose el ofendido.- ¡Mal pensadas! Yo decía la del bebé.- y entonces Remus salió de su conversación con un chico de sexto y preguntó:

- ¿tú y Lily tendrán un bebé? ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada?- Canuto no se quedó atrás.

- ¡Ey! Yo seré el padrino.- la discusión comenzó entre los chicos y las chicas todos opinaban y de pronto la pelirroja les llamó la atención diciéndoles.

- ¡NO ESTOY EMBARAZADA!- el grito de Lily se escuchó en todo el salón y los demás alumnos la miraron enseguida, por lo que se le enrojecieron las mejillas.

- Ya lo sé Lily… pero me gusta pensar en cuando lo tengan- contestó Canuto.

- ¿Y por qué no piensas en tus hijos?- propuso Meredith, por lo que Ro se atragantó con su jugo de calabaza.

- ¿Qué pasa Ann?- ¿No te gustaría tener un bebé?- Sirius la miró con un brillo en los ojos esperando su respuesta.

- Sí que quiero, es que no lo había pensado… Imagínate a nosotros con un bebé- Sirius sonrió de oreja a oreja, y dijo:

- Jugará al quiditch con nosotros.

- Y le enseñaremos nuestras bromas para cuando venga a Hogwarts, querrá hacérselas a los Slyterings.- Remus se sumó.

- Mer y yo tendremos un varoncito también, así que habrá más Merodeadores en Hogwarts.

- ¡ay ya quiero uno!- dijo Mer. Y así continuaron el resto de la noche, pensando en un futuro no tan lejano, un futuro que luego conocerían todos.

La noche terminó y consigo se fue el último año de Los Merodeadores en Hogwarts. Pronto sería el casamiento de James y Lily.

* * *

**qué les pareció este cap?? :O emocionante no? jejejej a mi me encanto escribirlo**

**a dejar reviews :) así les traigo el próximo que ya es el último :) me da melancolía jajaa**

**suerte los quiero!**

**Annie**


	18. Noche de Bodas

Bueno gente, acá llega el capñitulo final de esta historia, mi primer historia de Harry Potter.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SEGUIRLA Y POR DEJARME SUS REVIEWS QUE TANTO ME ALEGRARON :)

Nos vemos en mis otras historias, publique un One Shot "Tan solo un Paso" de James y Lily y estoy con el nuevo fic "Lieux Magiques" también de ellos y los otros Merodeadores :)

_

* * *

-Capítulo dieciocho-_

"_**Noche de Bodas"**_

- Algo viejo, algo nuevo, algo azul…- Lily trataba de recordar la lista de cosas que debía llevar para en el casamiento, y caminaba de un lado a otro sin poder calmarse. En tan solo media hora se estaría casando con James Potter. Estaba ansiosa, nerviosa y feliz.

- Te falta algo prestado Lily- Rosary y Meredith habían ingresado a la habitación en que se encontraba la pelirroja, era el cuarto de James, ya que la fiesta sería en su casa.

- ¡Están preciosas las dos!- dijo Liliane emocionada.

- ¡Tú estás bellísima! Pero toma este prendedor, es de la mamá de James, quiso que te lo trajéramos porque dice que es una antigüedad que pasa de generación en generación, ella lo usó en su boda porque se lo prestó su suegra.- Mer le prendió a Lily la joya, era hermosa, una rosa de rubíes.

- Te combina con tu pelo, queda muy bonita.- dijo Ro y de repente escucharon voces en el pasillo.

- ¿Lily estás lista? Debemos comenzar.- La voz de Sirius Black se escuchó a través de la puerta, parecía estar más feliz que chico con juguete nuevo.

- Ya vamos- dijeron las tres amigas. Minutos después comenzaba la boda.

Eran las siete de la tarde. El sol, que volvía para ocultarse, alumbraba con su luz de fuego el bello jardín del hogar de los Potter. Todo estaba especialmente decorado para la ocasión. Un arco de jazmines se anticipaba a un altar cubierto de una tela de seda color plata. Las sillas acomodadas en filas, estaban cubiertas con tela de raso blanca. El césped estaba prolijamente cortado y las flores de las plantas de rosa, aromatizaron el lugar. El perfume era exquisito.

James esperaba en el altar y a su lado estaba Amalia, su madre. Rosary y Meredith se apresuraron a ubicarse al lado de Remus y Peter, en instante Lily llegaría del brazo de Sirius.

Sonaron los violines en una suave melodía que endulzó los oídos de los presentes, era la marcha nupcial, miraron hacia atrás, Liliane Evans, la joven muggle que resultó ser una extraordinaria hechicera, caminaba hacia el altar acompañada de Sirius Orión Black, para unirse en mágico matrimonio con James Potter. Al fin el momento tan esperado por todos se hacía realidad.

Todos sonreían, parecían olvidarse del mal momento por el que estaba pasando el mundo mágico. Pero si alguien se encontraba más feliz que todos los presentes juntos, ése era James. Su novia y futura esposa, se encontraba a su lado, preciosa como siempre, vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco que le cubría los pies, y una corona de pequeñas flores blancas que le adornaban su precioso cabello rojizo. Tomados de la mano se miraron como cómplices de una picardía y, también miraron luego al anciano mago del ministerio, que los casaría, se llamaba Charles y era primo de Dumbledor, quien por cierto se encontraba junto con Macgonagal y los demás profesores de Hogwarts, en la tercera fila de la derecha.

- La ceremonia que celebraremos a continuación, los unirá en sagrado matrimonio. ¿Son concientes del compromiso que asumirán?

- Sí señor.- Respondieron los dos.

- ¿Juran amarse de por vida?- El anciano los miró fijo a los ojos, como interrogando sus almas.

- Lo juramos.- dijeron al unísono.

- Beberán éste líquido- Charles mostró un pequeño frasco con una poción de un color blanco perlado- y luego de mojar sus labios con él, se besarán para dar por concebido el matrimonio.

James mojó sus labios primero, es que en los tiempos que corrían era mejor que él probara la poción primero, sólo para asegurarse. Nada extraño sucedió, el líquido sabía como a… es algo inexplicable, no tiene un gusto exacto, sino… es que… en verdad, sabe a felicidad, de repente una oleada de alegría refrescó el interior de Lily.

Se besaron, todos los presentes se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron emocionados ante semejante amor, lo que se estaba produciendo en ese instante, demostraba que el amor que existía entre James y Liliane era verdadero. Al juntar los labios los rodeó a ambos un lazo de luz blanca y brillante, una antigua melodía comenzó a sonar, sus almas puras estaban unidas en matrimonio, unión que duraría para siempre. La melodía ceso y los chicos se separaron, la pelirroja lloraba de felicidad y Cornamenta no hacía más que sonreír, inmerso en su alegría. Increíble, es la única palabra que lo describe todo.

- ¡Lily, James! ¡Foto! Canuto ponte con ellos, Amalia tú también- Remus, Rosary y Meredith estaban que saltaban de contentos. James, Lily y Sirius sonrieron para la tan conocida fotografía, Amalia nunca se dio por enterada por lo que salió saludando. Un flash iluminó el lugar.

- Shhhhhhhhhh… Harry habla en voz baja, los niños se han dormido.- Ginny retaba entre risas a Harry, quien desde hacía cinco años era su esposo.

- Míralos, otra vez se han quedado dormidos mirando el álbum de fotos de mis padres. Harry tomó el álbum mientras Ginny tapaba con una manta a sus hijos. James Henry Potter tenía ya cuatro años, y la pequeña Lily tan solo dos. Ambos admiraban siempre las fotografías de sus abuelos, a Cornamentita le encantaba contarle la historia de sus abuelos a su hermanita para que su durmiera, pero al final los dos hermanos terminaban sumidos en un profundo sueño.

- Vamos, dejemos que descansen, Cornamentita quedó cansado de tanto jugar con sus primitos.- le dijo Harry a su esposa guiñándole un ojo.

- Es increíble, Hermione y Ron ya están esperando el segundo hijo. Creo que habrá una nueva generación de Merodeadores en Hogwarts.- dijo Ginny.

- Y no sabes lo feliz que estoy por ello- Harry sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Se alejaron caminando por el pasillo que conducía a su habitación., Ginny luchaba con Harry, entre risas, porque le estaba haciendo cosquillas.

Quien iba a decirlo, pasó el tiempo muy rápido. Pensar que todo empezó con una carta algo extraña…

* * *

_Ojala les haya gustado..._

_Annie_


End file.
